


Regina Mills EXPLICIT Fanart & One-shots

by Regal_Regina



Series: Once Upon a Time: Regina Mills fanart series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Castle Pornado, Collars, Essentially explicit and nude fanart photo-manipulations of Regina Mills & the Evil queen, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Ficlet Collection, Fingerfucking, Floor Sex, Gen, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Leashes, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Mirror Sex, NSFW Art, Nude Photos, Nudity, One Shot Collection, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smoking, Smuff, Smut, The Enchanted Forest, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Night, implied BDSM, magic lesson, tasteful nude fanart (nothing too graphic...I'm sure you're imaginations can fill in the rest), visual porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regal_Regina/pseuds/Regal_Regina
Summary: Just willing to share my Evil queen/Regina Mills/Swanqueen/Outlawqueen photo-manpulations & fanfic with you all.Fair WARNING these manipulations contain NUDITY and potential EXPLICIT CONTENT.Each chapter holds a photomanipulation and a stand-alone one-shot to match.Each work starts with a small intro story to 'set the scene' as you will....Or really just our goddamn gorgeous seductress of an Evil Queen Regina Mills in various little situations, senarios and ships, or in the first instance by herself.~updated regularly with each new edit~





	1. Regina Mills Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Because these are very realistic photo-manipulations I'll warn you again PLEASE BE ADVISED THESE IMAGES ARE EXPLICIT & CONTAIN NUDITY.  
> So if you don't want to see just that then please leave.  
> ...if you do, keep on scrolling.
> 
> PLEASE REFER TO THE CHAPTER INDEX TO NAVIGATE SHIPS/RELATIONSHIPS.  
> I hope you enjoy them ;)
> 
> Also: I thought I'd grace each work with a small intro story to 'set the scene' as you will, so I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Photomanipulation of Regina Mills~
> 
> Regina wakes to find her bed empty, slowly rising, she realizes she isn't alone. With a knowing smirk she turns to face her onlooker...

 

 

 

Chapter 1:

 

Silken sheets slip through delicate fingers as she uncurls from the blissful comfort of her euphoric sleep. Sitting up slowly and clutching the sheets to her chest, blinking to adjust to the light that glows around her, Regina sits back on her knees and looks to the empty bed before her. Before she can begin to wonder, she can feel the eyes of her lover on her back. With a slow knowing smile she lets the rest of the sheet slide down her back and pool beneath her bare backside, her black thong the only remaining piece of clothing to leave anything to her onlookers imagination. Feeling the air spark with growing arousal, Regina's lips twitch to hide her growing smile as she glances behind her. In that moment she settles her body in place waiting for what will come next...waiting....

 

Evil Queen Waiting   
(because who can resist that dark lipstick?)

Regina Mills Waiting  
(Leaving it simple and keeping nude lips for a more open Regina)


	2. Swan Queen boudoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Photomanipulations of SwanQueen (Everything Emma Swan & Regina Mills/Evil Queen).~
> 
> Regina and Emma lay in bed, fingers caressing, hands tangling in hair, kissing, clutching, until their bodies mold together, pulling closer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will warn again, all works in these chapters are photomanipulation fan art creations featuring Emma Swan and Regina Mills (or the Evil Queen) which may contain NUDITY and potential EXPLICIT CONTENT.  
> So if you don't want to see just that, do back out now...
> 
> Enjoy~

She felt her. Her skin smooth and soft to touch. She couldn't help but admire every inch of her as fingers trailed up over delicate dips, smooth sides, supple mounds and taught muscle. A breath hitched as her fingers skated lightly over the woman's stomach, quivering in anticipation. Trailing her hands higher, her eyes followed the curve of her neck, hearing her pant with want. So close yet not close enough. Their eyes met, pupils dilated, nostrils flaring. She couldn't have been more beautiful than she was in this moment, and without a moment of hesitation she closed the distance between parted lips and captured the other woman's moan in her mouth. Their arms slowly wrapped around each other, hands tangling in hair, deepening the kiss until their bodies melded, pulling closer...closer...closer...

 

Closer  
(SwanQueen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support so far! Please keep comments user-friendly & keep in mind I'm without Photoshop (using paint and word here to the best of my abilities while I wait to acquire it) so apologies if the quality isn't perfect.  
> This manip had me drawing the hair for Emma from scratch so its as close as I could manage. Hope you all enjoyed it ;)  
> Keep you all posted  
> ~RR


	3. SwanQueen: Unclasp Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~SwanQueen Photomanipulation & Short Story~
> 
> Regina and Emma have shared some unspoken sexual tension for too long, one one quiet evening they're forced to share a room and as they begin to undress to ready themselves for sleep...all that tension leaves them buzzing, eyeing, glancing...and inviting
> 
> tags: tension, cabin, undressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note all photomanipulations in these chapters contain potential NUDITY and EXPLICIT CONTENT.  
> So turn back now if that isn't what you're looking for...
> 
> For the rest of you, do enjoy it ;)  
> ~RR

They were alone. Finally blissfully alone. Tension buzzed through the air between them as they begun to undress, all too aware of each others lingering looks and sideways glances. Regina felt her skin prickle with exhilaration. She knew she couldn't stop it. Goosebumps quickly spread across her skin as if it was all too aware of just _who_ was within its vicinity. She internally rolled her eyes at the predictability of her own body, but she couldn't bring herself to care, not when she was this close to Miss Emma Swan. She caught glimpses of creamy skin being exposed out of the corner of her eye and felt her heart rate rise beneath her chest, her breath rising without her consent.

Turning away and straightening, she made a decision.

Taking a silent, deep breath she slid out of her pants, letting them pool beneath her feet, and took careful time to undo each button on her deep-red blouse with slow precision. The silence of the room seemed to suddenly surround the brunette as she unfastened her shirt, causing her lip to twitch into a knowing smirk as she realized she could feel the saviors stare piercing into her covered back. She knew her onlooker must have forgotten all pretenses of subtlety, her attention now caught in the movements of the woman undressing before her. Regina felt anticipation flutter through her abdomen as she felt herself being watched, undressing for the blonde and hoping she would act on the indirect unspoken invitation.

They both knew the tension existed, they both knew something was there, even as they realized their close-quarters were forced upon them (rather than a choice) on this night but they didn't dare speak out, individually fearing their opportunity could be snatched away. Not tonight. Not after days of subtle grazes whenever they passed one another. Not after catching each others eyes as the other turned away. Not after the long lunches or the gifts given, one (the ring, the brunette noted) that the savoir still wore on her finger. They could feel it.

Emma was there, waiting, watching, drawing in a soft hitching breath as Regina finally undid that third straining button, letting the fabric slide off her silken shoulders and float to the floor. Hesitating for a moment in the stillness, she realized the savoir's breath had held, caught without her permission as she finally saw the brunette uncovered for the first time. It was then that the former queen slowly turned her head, tilting her chin over her bare shoulder to gaze into hazel-green eyes that swiftly leapt to stare directly into dark-diluted pupils. In that moment, the air froze with uncertainty, the tension almost unbearable...almost.  
  
Until the queen's lips curled into a seductive smirk, her teeth catching her lower lip as she made her desire clear. The blonde finally released her breath, a shiver running down her spine and as Regina turned back to focus on further undressing herself, biting down on her growing smile, she felt the air move behind her as Emma breached the distance between them. Snaking arms around Regina's warm torso and stepping in closely, the mayor could feel their bodies heat radiating off of one another, urging them to move closer. Dark brown eyes glanced down as her breath caught, feeling Emma slowly slide her fingers up the delicate tan skin of her stomach and sternum, grazing over the covered cups of the brunettes breasts before finally, finally, unclasping her...

 

 

Unclasp Me  
(SwanQueen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved making this one. Couldn't help myself when I saw the opportunity for a swanqueen symbol, so you can all just have to learn to love it ;)  
> More to come  
> ~RR


	4. SwanQueen: On your knees Miss Swan (BDSM Implied)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This short story starts at the end of season 1 in "An Apple Red as Blood", where Emma has gone over to Regina's to try and put an end to their rivalry rather than leave town. Instead of going to the kitchen and taking away the turn-over. Emma waits with Regina in her office while it cooks, allowing them to have a delicate conversation ;) (Oh and for swift convenience, Regina's wearing a dress)  
> Effectively Emma still knows nothing of a curse or magic, both hold the potential to exist. So far their relationship stands at quips, arguing over Henry & a hell of a lot of sexual tension.  
> Or subtext becoming text.
> 
> ...but I think you get it, what's important is what they do to each other ;)  
> Enjoy. ~RR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo-manipulation of Emma and the insinuation that the other is Regina.  
> Lets just say though, you can pair however you see fit in this image but the story leaves little room for imagination ;)  
> Fair warning, Dominant/Submissive behavior towards the end, light suggestion of BDSM. Nothing heavy don't worry...not yet.  
> -Short story to come-
> 
> TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES BE DAMNED; I REWROTE IT ;) After loosing this story, I decided I had to start from scratch and hopefully it lives up to all your expectations. Let me know what you think! (and if you want more from this)

**"On your knees, Miss Swan"**

 

  
 

Regina sat perched on the edge of her desk in her office, legs crossed as she lent back and observed the woman hovering with uncertainty by the door, waiting for an answer. Her sheer dark stockings caught the chandelier's light, drawing Emma's attention to her elegant silver strapped heels, trailing over the lines of her calves up to her firm thighs…that clutched together…tightly. She was excited, despite her calm demeanor. And just knowing that made Emma's knees weaken.   
"So, Miss Swan, what will it be?" the brunettes tone dripped with confidence but Emma heard the slight uncertainty in her words. They both wanted this. Needed this. She knew as soon as she agreed, she wouldn't be able to turn back. She wouldn't be able to run away, not this time. The seductive brunette had been the focus of her desires in the short time she'd been in Storybrooke. Every argument leaving them flushed and breathless in each other’s space. The passion they shared ran the fine line of being destructive, and today it was about to tip over that edge. 

**-Earlier that day-**

They hadn't known each other long, but in the year Emma had spent getting to know the Mayor, she felt like she knew her better than anyone. They both seemed to share a destructive past. Emma's a little more well-known thanks to a few successful tactics on the brunette’s part. That woman always knew how to best her even if her methods were a little extreme. While Regina never shared her past, Emma could tell there was a history of pain just as damaging as hers…if not worse.

She could see it in her eyes, she'd known from an early age what marks the harsh realities of life could leave on a person and with Regina, she'd realized they shared that understanding. From there, while they constantly tore at each other’s throats, two mothers fighting to protect their young (albeit misguidedly) from each other, they knew they could trust one another for that same reason. They may play a hard game, they may stand toe-to-toe with their claim on their son but they were both aware that the love they shared for Henry would protect him from any threat, and they both sought comfort in that knowledge. Neither really considering that no matter how hard they fought, they both would stand on the same side protect the one thing they loved most.

It was during these heated arguments, that Emma became aware of a tension that fought desperately to be acknowledged. Standing in each other’s space, breathing the same air as chests heaved, eyes blazed and adrenaline pulsed through their veins. They were destructive, and yet she could feel the pull they had to each other, demanding for more.

It was on that note, that had Emma’s heavy boots approaching the white Manor early that morning. She had decided it was time to end their rivalry, even if it meant confronting the domineering brunette, if they had any hope of doing what was right for their son. Emma was determined to make this work, she had no desire to take Henry away from his other mother, and Emma certainly wasn’t going to leave, so it was time to call a truce.

The Mayor had seemed surprised when Emma appeared on her porch, demanding that _“We need to talk”_. The mayor stood there trying to read the blonde as she answered _“Yes, I suppose we do”_ gesturing for the other woman to come in.

The Mayor had been in the middle of making an apple turnover when the blonde appeared on her porch and so, walking into her kitchen, she placed it in the oven and set the timer before inviting her guest to join her in her office.

Emma followed, distracted by the sight of her skin-tight dress-clad ass sashaying before her as she was led into Regina’s office, unaware the brunette could feel her gaze.

  
She remembered the topic they were to discuss with finality as the door clicked shut behind her. The mayor breezed past her, close enough for the warmth of her body to pass through the air and linger on the blonde as she strolled to the other side of the room. Small hairs raising over Emma’s skin to the sudden intoxicating presence passing her by.

Dark strap-stilettos echoed off the marble floors before Regina turned and lent against her desk, arms crossed defensively across her chest. She trained a stern inquisitive gaze on the blonde woman standing across from her, her dark eyes sweeping over her, taking her in from head to toe.

Emma left a tingle sliver down her spine and shifted on her feet, uncomfortable under the scrutiny. She had grown accustomed to Regina’s displays of dominance, her way of making everyone else in a room feel as though she’d just picked apart their weaknesses and laid them out for all to see before them with the mere sweep of a gaze. However, with the topic she wished to discuss at the back of her mind, she couldn’t help but wonder whether the Mayor had previously looked her up and down to measure her or to…admire her.

Regina’s ink-black eyes trailed over Emma’s jeans, up to her white buttoned shirt, hovering at her chest before flicking up to gaze into anxious emerald eyes and demanding in a resonating deep tone, _“Well?”._

They discussed their son, harsh tones of “ _he’s my son!_ ” being thrown across the room until, finally, “my” turned to “our”, a little belatedly on the brunette’s part, but she relented after Emma assured her she wasn’t there to take away her son ( _“of ten years”_ the brunette reminded her). It was with that, as they came to a somewhat disgruntled agreement, that let Emma to finally breach the topic she wished to discuss. Them.

 

“Well now Miss Swan, I wouldn’t consider this an ‘us’” her rich throaty voice cut through the space between them, almost taunting her with an amused mocking tone.

Emma placed her hands on her hips and huffed, trying not to let the intimidating figure that was Regina Mills shake her.  
“Look Regina, you can continue to play coy with me all you like, but you and I both know there’s something going on between us that we need to discuss. Our arguments are beyond just destructive they’re…well, they’re...” Emma huffed again in frustration, as she tried to vocalize what they both had begun to notice. “We can address this like the adults we are, and hopefully come to some sort of decision…arrangement…or something.” Emma internally cursed as her nerves got the better of her, hand waving absently in the air as she tried to summarize what this was exactly, but she hoped Regina would see enough reason to consider how this could benefit the both of them.

The brunette’s eyebrow quirked in amusement, trapping the blonde in her thoughtful gaze, assessing the words Emma let escape into the room around them. Emma felt her nerves squirm in her stomach as she waited for a response, trying to read any flicker of emotion that might break through the even poker face that was Regina Mills.

With agonizing languidness, the Mayor slowly slid onto the edge of her wooden desk, crossing her stocking covered legs at the knee, her heeled feet dangling down in front of her as she braced hands on the desks edge at either side of her thighs. Emma’s eyes darted to the woman’s olive-toned thighs, peeking out from the slit in the side of her dress, and felt her center clench in response. Emma was losing focus…and control. She swallowed. Regina’s eyebrow quirked.

The mayor tilted her head, gaze dark and assessing, “And what do you propose, Miss Swan?”.

Emma felt her throat go dry, Regina’s voice taking on a husky note that sent a ripple of anticipation through Emma’s body. She tried to cleared her throat before venturing for anything remotely close to words.

“I think we can come to an arrangement…that might benefit both our…antagonizing needs, without being too destructive to those around us.” She hoped Regina could grasp what she meant. The kind of relationship they had was already addictive. She just hoped Regina had the same interests and…tastes, Emma had only recently come to realize she was interested in.

Regina’s eyes slowly flitted from one emerald eye to the other, contemplating. She seemed to consider the blonde before her, pursing her plump lips to hide the twitch of amusement. _Albeit not very well_ , Emma thought with narrowed eyes. A nice enough distraction to calm Emma’s nerves.

Suddenly Regina brought her posture to its full height, straightening her spine with all the regal poise of a Queen. She could see where her son had gotten the idea. Even though Emma was the only one standing, she felt herself grow smaller before the transformation as the Mayor looked down at Emma with the cool composure her title held.

“Oh, Miss Swan” her tone was laced with an authoritative challenge “I very much doubt you could handle it” pearly white teeth flashed briefly as she curled her lips with those last words, a predatory look in her eyes. She felt the Mayors gaze bore into her, as though she could see straight through her and Emma felt her own heartbeat stutter beneath her ribs. 

Emma swallowed, shaking the sudden nerves that tickled through her limbs as she stated with whatever confidence she could muster, “I think you’d be surprised what I can handle, Madam Mayor”. Her stomach clenched in anticipation as she tacked on the brunette’s title, but somehow over the time they’d spent at each other’s throats, she was certain those two words effected Regina more than she would ever let on.

A soft amused breath of air huffed through Regina’s nose was her only response.

Finally letting Emma go from the hold of her gaze, Regina looked down to her desk, her hair falling over her features to hide the twitch of a satisfied smirk that threatened to curl the corners of her crimson lips as she lifted a manicured hand to idly turn the glass paperweight that sat beside her.

“And if we were to come to a sort of…arrangement, I take it you’d have no problem with taking orders, Sheriff Swan?” Regina asked in faux curiosity, her voice low and honey sweet and the way she returned the title made Emma quiver.

She knew Regina was toying with her, it sparked a familiar flame of stubborn resistance inside Emma that she decided, for the first time since she’d met the Mayor, to ignore. Emma had grown to realize she kind of loved to fight with Regina, to challenge and defy her and she knew if it ventured towards the bedroom that surely enough Emma would continue to do just that. However, in that moment, Emma knew in the same way she knew her body would tremble before the sheer power that emanated off this woman, that the desire to give in to her was just as strong.

The only thing was, Emma’s resolve was standing on shaky knees as she remained, shut in Regina’s Manor office, before the only woman who could wield power as easily as she could wield a pen. So, Emma took in a breath, mentally cursing herself that it shuddered without her control, before answering somewhat shakily “No, I don’t mind”.

Regina’s head quirked up at that. Emma could only just see the fleeting surprise that flashed over her dark hazel eyes as they darted up to meet hers, her long lashes blinking wide for a mere second before she controlled her features, but Emma caught it. She seemed taken aback that Emma would actually have no problem with it. And honestly Emma couldn’t blame her, with the way Emma acted around Regina…she’d never been one to give up a fight let alone do anything the brunette said without a solid reason. For Emma to agree to anything she said would pretty much surprise just about anyone, especially Regina. The funny thing was…Emma kind of liked the way Regina tried to govern and dictate her…it kind of turned her on. It was terrifying, but nerve-tingling and arousing, and she loved every second of it.

Regina’s lips twitched. She turned her attention back to her desk, trailing her nails lightly over the hard wood. If Emma didn’t know any better she’d say the primal perfectly poised Mayor almost looked coy…but she knew better.

All of a sudden the Mayors voice returned to its stern dictating timbre, drawing Emma out of her little reverie “Well in that case, I feel I must make this abundantly clear.” She stopped fiddling with the items beside her and looked up. She lent forward, lazily sliding her hands down over her thighs to rest her wrists, one over the other on top of her crossed knee, allowing her hands to hang limply over the edge of her legs as she corrected her posture with all the composure of a supposed Queen. Voice dripping with confidence, Regina continued, “I expect my…lovers…to know their place, Miss Swan.”

A shiver ran down Emma’s spine. Swallowing, Emma tried to keep her voice steady “their place?”.

Regina’s lips twitched in pleasure before continuing in an even tone “Yes, Miss Swan, their place.” Regina’s hands flexed, cat-like as she waited for her words to sink in. Regina didn’t wait for her reply, “I like to dominate and I expect those I’m intimate with to remain submissive”.

Even hearing those words come out of her mouth made Emma’s knees tremble. There was a husky note to Regina’s voice now, barely noticeable but as the one who has been on the receiving end and the main focus of Regina’s stern and domineering words for the better part of a year, Emma picked up the change and felt her breath hitch. Emma was caving faster than she even thought was possible and she didn’t even realize how much she’d wanted this until now.

“I expect my demands to be obeyed. When I speak, I expect to be listened to. And when I make a demand, I expect it to be followed…without objection. I do not reward disobedience.” Regina paused and Emma tingled with the sudden mention of punishment. Regina slowly inhaled, the tip of her tongue snaking out to wet her lips before continuing, “I take great pleasure in controlling the pleasure of my lovers, and I intend to continue doing so.” Regina finished stating her demands as her gaze flicked to lock with mesmerized emerald eyes, the power of her words rendering Emma speechless.

 

**-The present-**

 

And that’s where Emma found herself, standing before the Mayor who sat perched on the edge of her desk in her office, sheer legs crossed as she straightened her posture and observed the younger woman before her, waiting for an answer.

Her sheer dark stockings caught the chandelier's light, drawing Emma's attention to her elegant silver strapped heels, trailing over the lines of her calves up to her firm thighs…that clutched together…tightly. She was excited, despite her calm demeanor. And just knowing that made Emma's knees weaken. 

The sound of Regina’s rich voice brought Emma’s attention back to their conversation, "So, Miss Swan, what will it be?".

The way her tongue curled around those words made them sound enticingly seductive and Emma felt her whole body heat at the sound. She didn’t even register the second her mind had decided. She felt it with every spark of fluttering nerves in her stomach, every tingle of anticipation and excitement and the sudden overpowering arousal coiling inside of her.

Emma inhaled sharply, eyes still captivated by a hungry and unwavering gaze as she tried to form words before the powerful presence. Letting out a shaky breath, she finally voiced what they both wanted to hear, “As you wish, Madam Mayor”.

Crimson lips curled into a wide satisfied smile as Regina savored her answer before slowly sliding off the desk, her gaze locked with Emma’s as she began to walk towards the blonde with unwavering confidence, her low rich voice curling the blonde’s toes, “Shall we?”.

Before Emma could question what the brunette intended to do, Regina lifted delicate fingers to unzip the back of her skin-tight black dress, hands gliding down her spine as it opened. Heels echoed off stone floors as she approached, the black tight fitted fabric loosening as Regina dropped it from her shoulders and let it fall past stocking-clad legs to the floor without breaking stride.

Emma’s breath hitched as the warm light rippled over smooth tanned skin and black lace. Regina Mills was more than just a temptress…she was a goddess.  
Her stocking covered calves and toned thighs shifted delightfully with each step, the lace tops of sheer fabric wrapping around her mid-thigh like a second skin, teasing Emma with the knowledge that they merely clung there by sheer will of elastic alone. A light flush graced Emma’s cheeks, her breath shallowed as her gaze lifted to the equally sheer lace underwear that barely covered Regina’s sex as she moved. The sashay of her hips hooding Emma’s eyes as her attention roamed, lifting to a flexing smooth stomach before settling on swelling breasts hidden behind cups of lace.  
Her expensive bra merely held the weight they encompassed as each step caused the supple mounds to ripple and bounce. Regina’s cleavage caught Emma in a trance as she continued to approach her. She could almost describe it as Evil how the perfect rounded skin met in the middle to form such a divine cleft it made Emma want to run her tongue along it and hear how she could make the other woman moan. Each breast almost brushing the other with their sway as she moved, causing a pooling of desire to suddenly moisten the fabric between Emma’s thighs. The light glimmered on her clavicle which drew Emma’s attention up and further to the beautiful face that now showed far more lust than she had seen mere moments ago.

Emma could barely temper her nerves as the now almost-bare Madam Mayor was getting closer. Regina’s dark hooded eyes caught hers as she slowly strode past her, a breeze of scented vanilla and cider and something that was just…Regina, intoxicating the blonde and stirring the nerves to tingle across her skin and flutter in her stomach.

Regina’s stern “Come”, snapped Emma out of her delirious aroused haze, beckoning her to follow without even a backwards glance, knowing Emma would obey. Emma turned to follow and faltered her first step at the sight of this woman walking away. The blonde’s clit throbbing as perfectly supple ass cheeks rippled beneath what she now realized was a very revealing black lace thong.

Emma quickly followed, her heartbeat pounding in anticipation as the domineering brunette led her back through the manor to where the smell of baking apple and pastry was strongest.

Walking into the kitchen, Regina went to retrieve a wine glass while calling over her shoulder in a rich tone that held no room for argument “Strip” …not that Emma was complaining. And so, she did.

Emma stripped faster than she’d probably ever had in her entire life, tossing her clothes into a small chair which sat beside the doorway. Reaching to take off her underwear, white button shirt still in her grasp, she paused as Regina turned to her and raised a finger over the rim of her glass, announcing in an amused tone “That will do”.

Emma stood rooted to the spot, as Regina stepped forward slowly, the drink she had gone to fix left forgotten as she approached the blonde, glass hanging in loose fingers resting softly by her side.

Allowing herself a moment to appreciate the blonde woman before her, Regina let her eyes roam over the tantalizing skin before she assumed the role she so love to play. Pulling her own lower lip between pearly white teeth, ebony orbs traveled over pale toned legs to the dark moist patch of the blonde’s arousal seen clearly visible through her underwear. Her want clear to both of them for all to see and had Regina’s breath shallowing.

Dark eyes skirted over her smooth quivering stomach to a flushed plump chest, rising and falling rapidly. She noted the goose-bumps that trailed over her breasts from the rooms cool air brushing warm skin…and also no doubt from excitement. Regina finally met wide emerald eyes with her own darkened determined desire and demanded in a low even tone “On your knees, Miss Swan”.

 

That tone sent a shiver down Emma’s spine, a pool of desire pooling deep in her abdomen at the Mayors sudden demand which had her sinking to her knees, the shirt she clutched to fluttering to the ground with her and laying across her thigh. She missed the puff of breath Regina silently released at the sight of the Savior kneeling before her, the knowledge of just how intertwined their fates were making their new situation even more alluring to her own power-crazed needs.

Kneeling before her Emma couldn’t help but admire her, the power of this woman obvious in every way that she was. But her undeniable beauty suddenly floored her in such awe that was…a little too close for comfort to adoring than just appreciating. Emma was surprised by her sudden stray of thoughts. She found her eyes trailing over the two freckles on the Mayors hipbone and wondering how the sun had kissed her there to bring them to the surface of her skin, to the small soft dip of her bellybutton and how her stomach quivered in either excitement or something else and picturing how the taught skin might look as she laughed. Emma barely noticed the sudden stillness in the room as her hands unconsciously slid around the Mayors calves and delicately trailed up the outside of her thighs.

 

As Regina froze in surprise, she watched Emma draw her hands lightly over her skin. Her touch was almost…tender. It seemed Emma had at some point slipped into another place within her mind and suddenly looked at her with something akin to reverence. It…unnerved her…somewhat. She felt a familiar flutter at the attention she was receiving and knew what it was. Something enticing, something that electrified her. She didn’t want to consider just how much it could mean for the both of them but she relished in the feeling of not only being desired but being worshiped, like she was worth treasuring and pleasing, that her desires were almost if not more important than the one caressing her with tentative curious touches.

Regina allowed the soft exploration, curious at how it felt and just how much the blonde revealed of herself in the way her fingers lingered over her freckles and circled back over smooth dips and curves. She never dared take it further. Regina knew by the distant fascinated look in beneath soft lashes that she hadn’t intended to try and take the lead. So Regina allowed it.

Closing her eyes, Regina released a soft shuddering breath as her body involuntarily reacted to the feather-light touch over her stomach. The way Miss Swan trailed faintly over her bare skin felt tantalizingly good, drawing a raw soft sound from the back of her throat without her permission. Her skin tingled with each touch, slowly stroking her arousal further as the blonde inadvertently teased her. At hearing an answering keen at her feet, Regina felt Emma’s hands flatten against her stomach. One drawing slowly down her front, a firm palm rising with each pulse and quiver of the brunettes abdomen while other fingers grazed the outside of her thigh, nails lightly scraping into her flesh as the blonde began to loose herself in her stroking.

It was then that Regina realized the blonde was lost in the movements she was carrying out. So caught up in the feel of Regina’s bare skin beneath her fingertips that she no longer held enough control over herself to resist the pull to the woman standing before her, wanting to feel more, touch more, even taste more.

The sheer want emanating from the blonde had Regina’s eyes rolling into the back of her skull. Oh how she _loved_ the feeling. She missed this devotion, this worship, this need. She craved it more than anything ever since she had became Queen. No-one had dared give it to her, too afraid or intimidated to even consider revealing their desire for her if they ever had it, showing nothing beyond the obvious immediate needs she had shared with her lovers. She relished in it, marveling at how her body reacted to every touch, every sound coming from the blonde kneeling at her feet.

It was at a stronger keening moan beneath her that she opened her eyes and looked down at the site of Emma Swan, brow creased in want, breath short and uneven, pupils blown wide as she became almost overwhelmed with desire and frustration. Regina had never seen anything like it. And it enticed her to watch every second of it, her mind already straying to all the ways she could make Emma squirm, moan and beg for her.

Her eyes trailed over her new adoring …lover? …pet? She hadn’t decided what she would settle on just yet, but she was almost distracted by the possibilities of what she could do to Miss Swan when she noticed the blonde rise a little on her knees and writhe. Emerald eyes had fixated on her lace covered center and the powerful sense of want emanating from the blonde had Regina clenching the apex of her thighs slightly. A pool of her essence moistened her thong, no doubt now visible to the blonde if she was paying attention…which judging by the way her eyes hungrily sharpened, told the brunette that she had indeed noticed.

Emma’s breath caught, the harsh puffs of air stilling over toned skin. And before Regina had decided just how she wanted to play this torturous act out (which she was beginning to admit was equally torturous for the both of them) Emma jolted her forward slightly with a firm hand on the back of a stocking-clad thigh. Regina let out a soft surprised ‘uh’ at the motion, steadying herself by grasping a firm hold on blonde hair.

Before she could even gather herself, Emma did something she never expected. In an almost carnal show of desire, she tugged Regina forward and pressed her forehead against Regina’s covered core, her nose resting between the apex of her thighs before she inhaled deeply.

Regina’s grip on Emma’s hair tightened, a unexpected moan slipping from her crimson lips at the unexpected feral act from the blonde. Her control wavered as Emma breathed her in, taking in her musky scent and moaning deeply in reply as the smell hit her senses. Regina’s body quivered. Suddenly unsure if she wanted to take back control or allow the blonde to take her, to ravish her with every ounce of that animalistic hunger and fuck her senseless until she could no longer remember her own name.

Blunt nails raked down Regina’s thigh curling around her lace elastic and almost achingly clutching to her stockings, not willing to undress her new mistress without permission while fighting the urge to rip them off her.

Regina remained torn. Hesitating with indecision. The moment they were both caught in was so tantalizing she couldn’t come to a decision. That was until she felt Emma exhale harshly. The breath of her scent the blonde had held in came out in a rush of air against Regina’s throbbing core that sent tingles through her nerves and straight to her clit.

A gasp escaped her that urged Emma on, her moans becoming fervent as she inhaled again, deeper, probing her nose further until she brushed Regina’s sensitive lace covered center.

As soon as she nuzzled into her, Regina acted. She couldn’t wait another second. She grasped the hair within her hold and shoved Emma’s face in between her legs, burying the blonde’s nose and mouth into her covered folds. The pressure against her aching clit was divine, a throaty moan escaping Regina’s lips as she steered the blonde’s now probing nose to rub firmly against her. Her toes twitched in her heels as she directed Emma’s eagerness. With each tilt to the side of her bundle of nerves, a warm breath puffed against her tingling core sending shivers running up her spine. The blonde sniffing her essence each time she was firmly pressed back against the brunettes straining clit, always trying to inhale more of her.

Regina couldn’t help how good this felt, to be yearned after by a woman who had contested and rivaled her, she felt it in every whimper silently demanding for more and every nudge deeper into her core. She almost forgot her intentions, thinking of just shoving the blonde down onto the tiled floor beneath her, kneeling over her and rutting against her until she came. But just as she considered it she heard Emma moan into her, the vibrations of her want igniting her and the need to see the Savior at her mercy.

She yanked Emma’s hair upwards, dragging the blonde to her feet in one swift sharp movement that had them both groaning until their lips and bodies crashed together. Emma let out a whimper against plump lips, parting enough for Regina to thrust a tongue inside her eager mouth and claim her. They remained locked in place as their tongues writhed and curled around one another, a deep throaty moan emanating from the brunettes chest answered with a soft whimper from the blonde.

The sound only urged Regina on further, her arousal now achingly high at the sudden show of submission and want from the younger woman, forcing her tongue in deeper to dominate her until she felt Emma keening and obeying.

A thrill shot through Regina’s core. _She was learning_. With every maneuver, no matter how Emma may accidentally tried to direct or got carried away, she began to let Regina take the lead and submitted to her.

She bit into Emma’s bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood and found herself holding back a yearning moan of her own at the way Emma gripped her hips desperately. _God she felt good._ Regina couldn’t hold herself back, she’d been teased and stroked until she was quivering with desire and she needed to take her, make her beg and squirm, right now.

Releasing her lip they broke apart. Emma gasped a little to draw air back into her lungs as Regina hovered in her space, enjoying the effect she had on the blonde as a tremor ran through pale skin, their faces so close she could feel their panting breaths mingle.

She wondered if the Sheriff was always this responsive to her lovers, if she always reacted this way or if it was just to the feeling of being dominated. A egotistical voice in the back of her mind curious if it was just that it was _her_ taking control of the blonde that made her this way. Not that she was controlling much at the moment…

 

Emma remained still. Panting with the tingling feeling of Regina still on her lips. Both her essence that had moistened the bridge of her nose and the her dark lipstick that had claimed her mouth. The smell of the other woman made her head light and dizzy.

Emma felt like she was drowning in everything Regina. Her scent, her touch, it was overwhelming. She’d never felt this way before. Certainly never acted this way before. She had always liked to lead in the bedroom. Always enjoyed how her rough handling or firm caresses could bring the women she slept with to a writhing, moaning mess beneath her. It turned her on to know she could make another woman orgasm so many times they would both loose count just by taking her hard and never letting her pull away. But right now, as Regina trailed her fingers up her sides in a move that was almost predatory in the way an animal would measure up its prey, had Emma quivering and yearning for the Mayor to control her, to use her, to fuck her however she pleased. The sheer power and dominance suddenly radiating off the brunette had Emma trembling against her touch, as her mind became intoxicated with the Mayor.

 

Regina lightly dragged her nails over pale skin, relishing in how bright red lines appeared as she hungrily took in the blonde obediently waiting before her. She wondered how coherent Emma was…drawing back, Regina to note of a hazy look in Emma’s eyes that were now almost black, her pupils blown wide with lust. The former Queen had seen that look many times, she had to admit her body did have that effect on many she had allowed into her bedchambers but even then they were always wary, always alert in some manner so not to upset their Queen. Emma on the other hand was almost…endearingly trusting, in a way that had Regina’s stomach unsettling. No-one was so open to her, so giving. And the mere fact that not more than a few moments ago they had been fighting viciously, neither backing down, challenging the once Queen in ways she hadn’t been in challenged in quite some time to now standing here offering herself up to the brunette, wanting her, trembling for her to take control of her, had Regina’s lust burning.

Regina suddenly rushed forward and roughly pressed the blonde against her kitchen counter, their warm skin meeting against hard marble. The Sheriff’s surprised yelp echoed off the kitchen tiles sending a shiver over toned skin. Regina pressed herself hard against her, forcing her stocking-covered thigh between quivering legs and yanking blonde hair further back in her firm hold, latching her mouth over Emma’s throat.

“uuh!” Emma released a pleasurable moan as she strained under the Mayors firm hold, squirming as a unrelenting tongue swiveled and sucked on her flesh until blood rushed to the surface and marked her pale skin. The brunette hummed in response, enjoying this as much as the blonde.

Regina hadn’t meant for herself to lose control so quickly, but she was so driven by years of unsatisfying lovers she couldn’t play the usual slow enticing game she liked to play with most of her new playthings. This time she needed to press and pull, to tug blond hair until she keened, to suck her neck, her collarbone, her breasts until she moaned and drag her long nails down quivering flesh.

They both moved in unison. The brunette following every twist and turn of Emma’s squirming body so every touch, kiss and suck was unrelenting. Until she heard Emma release something between a gasp and a sob of need that had her firmly raising her stocking covered thigh to rub into the blondes now soaking center.

Emma cried out at the blissful contact, finally finding some relief as Regina begun to firmly rock herself against her, feeling the blondes essence soaking through her underwear and slicking her sheer thigh.

“Oh Go-od” Emma released a long hoarse moan as they began a rhythm. Regina’s firm thigh warming under the liquid desire now rubbing hard against her.

Regina would never admit that rutting was something she would ever do as a Queen, but right here in her kitchen, with the Savior yearning like an animal in heat, Regina couldn’t restrain herself. The feeling of claiming her, of pushing her further back over her kitchen counter until she bowed and squirmed and gripped her tighter for more, to be taken, to be used, to be fucked, had Regina almost going out of her mind. It had been far too long and she missed the sensation, the feel of dominating.

She wanted more. Pulling back Regina ignored the disappointed sound coming from pale lips as she steadied her own breath before she spoke.

“Get on the counter” Her voice was firm and husky with lust, that had Emma shivering in response. Such an immediate reaction to only the sound of her voice had Regina realizing just how she could use that knowledge to torment and tease her Sheriff in the many encounters to come, something she stored away for later use.

For now though, Emma was breathing heavily, cheeks flushed pink as she braced herself to slip up onto the counter. Regina busied herself, hooking her thumbs under the lace of her own thong and dragged it down her stocking covered legs and taking off her bra, throwing it aside as Emma climbed up to sit on her counter-top. As soon as her ass cheek touched the cool marble surface Regina stepped forward, too impatient to wait for her to settle and grasped the blonde’s bra covered breast firmly with her hand and bit harshly into her neck. Emma cried out under the onslaught, almost slipping off her supporting hands as Regina attacked her flesh with a need to mark every inch of her until Emma gripped her waist, legs curling up behind Regina's now bare ass as she held the brunette closer.

The Mayor secretly relished in the way Miss Swan clung to her. Her hot wet core pressed so tightly against her stomach she could almost feel her center clenching against her.

She yanked down Emma’s bra until her breasts were free before sucking a taut nipple into her mouth, savoring the salty taste of the Saviors soft plump skin in her mouth.

“uh! Regina” Emma moaned her name, as she sucked harder, another mark beginning to form around the taught hard nipple in her mouth.

A hand came up to hold the back of the brunette’s head against her, urging Regina to grip her breast harder and bite more firmly into plump round skin. Regina never usually allowed those she dominated to ever be so bold as to encourage her to do what they wanted, but with the saviors harsh breath above her, chest rising and falling harshly and straining breasts in her mouth, she let it slide. She was finding it hard sticking to her usual disciplinarian self when she only wanted to latch on harder and pull her closer, teeth finding their way around a stiff nipple. Emma released a sharp cry as she thrust her chest up into the painful yet pleasurable mouth that assaulted her.  

Hearing her name uttered like that and the sound of Emma crying out beneath her, had Regina climbing up onto the counter with her before she could think twice about it. She pushed Emma back, toned legs untangling from their firm lock on the brunette as she scooted her further up onto the marble counter top to lie on her back in the center of the cool marble. Regina lifted her stocking-clad legs onto the stone isle and knelt above her, bracing herself on her hands an knees, watching with sharp hungry eyes as Emma lay down and spread her legs before her. _So wanton, so ready._

She couldn’t resist lowering her body onto hers, their warm skin meeting until they were pressed breast to breast, core to core, their nipples straining against each other, stomachs rippling under one another. It was as she began to delicately kiss and suck Emma’s skin; her shoulder, her breast, her clavicle, her neck, her mouth that she felt the blonde begin to squirm underneath her. Teasing her with an unusually light touch, waiting until the blonde broke.

A moan tangled between their tongues that had Regina wondering if it was hers before she heard it again, desperate, from the back of the blondes throat, making Regina’s belly pool with desire. She shifted her legs until her sheer warm thigh slipped between toned pale legs. Grasping the back of one bare thigh, Regina lifted the blonde’s other leg up until she opened up, revealing rosy clenching core that glistened with her arousal. Regina held back a groan at the sight, and felt her self-control crumble. Restraint be damned she wanted to fuck Miss Swan and she wanted to fuck her now. She lowered herself until their cores met, moans leaving both of their lips at the warm wet contact.

Regina ground herself down harder, feeling their clits finally rub against one another as she began to undulate her hips. Emma’s hands shot up to clutch Regina’s forearms that braced on either side of blonde, her grip tight and desperate against toned flesh. Regina watched her as she began to rock against her. The concentrated crinkle in her brow as she yearned for more contact until their clits met again and her face slackened in pleasure, a soft moan leaving bare lips. Regina lent down, captivated by her mouth and the sounds she was releasing, to kiss her deeply and steal the breath panting beneath her.

They both rocked against each other on the cool stone surface, the smell of apple and pastry filtering between their mixing musky essences and the scents of their perfumes. Sheer stocking coated thighs pulsed with every rocking grind, toned ass cheeks clenching in the warm kitchen light as Regina ground herself further into the panting blonde that lay spread wide and open beneath her, clutching firmly onto the arms of the woman that rode her.

Their eyes would meet briefly as Emma occasionally lifted from her delirious pleasure filled haze to gaze up into Regina’s piercing watching eyes. Then toned hips would swivel until blonde hair would fall back onto the counter beneath them and her eyes would roll back into her head. Regina was captivated by her, every move she made had her memorizing the blondes responses, how she could make her squirm and pant with a teasing roll of wet flesh on flesh to the keening cries and desperate grasps on her skin as she directed their clits to meet.

Regina almost hated herself for letting things get so out of control but she was becoming as delirious with pleasure she hand’t felt this heightened in so long that she found she didn’t care. Lowering herself until their breasts pressed firmly against each other, Regina began to rock with purpose, curling her hips and grinding down harder, loving the sound of Miss Swan crying out in her ear.

Regina’s breath began to labor as the blondes reactions effected her and her own pleasure began to coil low in her abdomen, turning her head to pant into the blondes ear and relishing in the gasp that mere act alone caused.

“You’re such a good fuck Miss Swan” her throaty voice panted against blonde locks.

“Oh God” Emma moaned in her ear, urging Regina to rock faster, their throbbing clits now rubbing against each other. But Regina needed more. She wanted to hear her name falling from those lips as she came undone and she wanted the release she so desperately chased now herself.

Supporting her weight one arm she lifted herself up to look down on Emma’s gorgeous toned body squirming beneath her. Using her free hand, Regina grasped Emma’s hand, coaxing it from its firm hold on her arm. Emma opened her eyes, groaning in disappointment at the loss of warmth and contact until Regina snaked it down between her thighs and turned the blondes palm to face upwards, her intention suddenly clear.

Emma’s breath caught in her throat as she watched Regina slow her hips and rise, curling Emma’s hand in hers until two of Emma’s fingers were standing strong before lowering herself onto them. Emma watched as her fingers slowly disappeared into Regina’s clenching core as she took her in, a moan leaving plump painted lips as she settled onto Emma’s hand.

As Regina’s core met her palm, Emma experimentally curled her fingers. Regina instantly lurched forwards with a stifled cry, her palms falling on Emma’s breasts as she tried to adjust to the feeling and the sudden spark of pleasure the blonde coaxed.

Regina’s breath shuddered as she opened her eyes and glared down at the blonde beneath her. She didn’t disapprove of the feeling…in fact she was rather pleasantly surprised the blonde could do that to her with one curl of her digits alone but she wasn’t looking for the blonde to dictate. The Sheriff was here to be thoroughly fucked by the Mayor laying on-top of her or if Regina so desired, to use the blonde however she saw fit to gain her own release.

The blonde stared hungrily back at her before emerald eyes seemed to relent in a unspoken apology that allowed the brunette to continue. Regina clenched her core around her probing digits, curling her hips and arching her back, her breath shuddering again at the feeling of the Sheriffs knuckles buried deep inside her. The brunette brought her hands up to kneed her own breasts, throwing her head back with a groan and rising on her knees to slowly lift and lower herself onto the firm digits inside of her, starting a steady rhythm.

“Uuuh” her rich throaty voice rang out as she allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of fucking herself leisurely against the Savior.

“Regina” her name uttered in a low breathy reply brought her attention back to the woman beneath her. She tilted her head forward and saw the need in Emma’s eyes, wide with the desire to touch, to fuck.

Regina felt her lips curl in a devilish smirk as she rocked herself against the blonde, squeezing her own breasts firmly enough to draw emerald eyes to the sight of her kneading her own flesh and panting above her. It was as Emma’s eyes slowly trailed over her tensing shuddering tanned skin to focus on the brunette's center clenching around her now glistening fingers, that Regina felt her heart stutter.

She saw that look, that hunger, felt it in the way she’d nuzzled into her earlier, that animalistic drive. She clenched firmly at the sight, her excitement tingling through her, trapping Emma’s digits inside of her and she heard a keen beneath her that brought her hands down to grasp on firmly to pale breasts. Her hips sped up, rocking quickly as she lowered herself to press against the blonde and pant into her mouth. The answering whine she heard was so unlike Miss Swan, so desperate and needy that it had Regina surprisingly spiraling into her first orgasm. She locked around Emma’s fingers and clutched to them as she rocked through the shuddering shocks of her high, crying out above the blonde. Her hips began to slow as she felt the edge of her desire taken off, releasing a long moan into Emma’s ear.

“oh god” was whispered in a tortured huff beside the brunette's ear as her body twitched and her hips lazily rolled into of her. Regina’s lip curled into a smirk as she felt Emma’s hips shift, suddenly unable to control her body at the feeling of the slim woman climaxing around her fingers and laying satiated on-top of her.

She decided she had probably teased the blonde enough, now that Emma’s body continued to roll upwards into the brunette as though rocking further into the Mayor might bring her some relief. She clearly couldn’t think straight and Regina realized she must have worked her into a frenzy if she was reacting this way so she lifted her head and lent up on her hands.

Glancing down she saw the blonde biting into her bottom lip, trying to stifle her arousal that had Regina’s own desire suddenly flaring up once again. One thing she loved was pushing her lover, seeing how much they can take, how long they can last with her using them, fucking them, before they ached for her, some of them even coming for her without her even touching them.

But something about the woman she had trapped beneath her, giving herself to the older woman to fuck herself into delirium, made Regina release a breast and wind a hand down Miss Swans pale quivering abs to her hot core. The wet heat she was met with almost made her groan. She was soaked. Her teasing had worked up the blonde until her essence slicked her own thighs, pooling to stick onto the counter-top beneath them. It was almost ridiculous, except Regina knew after the time they had spent winding each other up over the last year that this was how they would react to one another, even their bodies couldn’t hold back.

Regina didn’t waste time. She swirled her fingers through slick essence and fleshy folds until she reached her clenching entrance before pushing two fingers inside. Emma gasped, the sound snapping Regina’s attention back up to the blondes face as it contorted in pleasure and released a long guttural moan. _God she was so tight._ Regina watched her as she began to slowly pump her fingers in and out of her. Toned abs tensing and quivering with every thrust, hands grasping at tanned skin, trying to grab a hold as Regina drove in harder with every impale.

“Ohh god Regina, please, please…”

Regina’s hand slowed as she blinked down at the blonde writhing beneath her. She never expected her to beg, not so easily and the sound of those words falling from her lips surprised her. She hadn’t realized her fingers were lessening their movements until Emma began to lift her hips and thrust back. The movement jolted Regina back into reality as Emma chased her own release and while lifting pale hips, the fingers she still had buried inside the brunette thrust up into the brunettes fluttering core. Regina groaned at the sensation. Her fingers now being impaled by the greedy blonde and her own arousal building as Emma’s fingers thrust up into her.

Their hips began to rock until their skin slapped against one another, fingers driving into clenching cores as each woman chased their release. Regina’s liquid arousal dripped down onto the blonde’s soaked core, their essences meeting and slicking the counter beneath their writhing bodies.

Regina heard the blondes moans pick up in speed, her release seeming to come closer. She lent further down until their thrusting arms were pressed between their bodies, her hips slapping down hard onto Emma’s hand and driving her own into the blonde, laid wide open beneath her.

“Uh!” Emma cried out at the hard impact, and Regina pressed herself closer at the sound, their bouncing breasts pressing firmly together as she panted above the blonde, their lips a breath apart. It was as Emma thrust up sharply, her fingers finding a sweet spot inside the brunettes core that had Regina gasping in surprise and throwing her head back as she ground down harder to chase that spark.

Emma seemed to sense her need for something more as Regina’s defined eyebrows crinkled and she swiveled her hips into Emma’s with each thrust. As the Mayor lifted her hips once more, Emma decided to pull away, a irritated growl coming from the woman above her before their hips came together and Emma thrust three fingers back into her. Regina’s mouth slackened at the feeling of being filled, her rhythm stuttering as her thighs quivered. She opened her eyes and glared down at the blonde in accusation for doing so without permission, about to reprimand her before their hips rocked once and she moaned at the new feeling.  

As Regina’s hips began to curl again, the fingers inside of her stretching and filling her, her rhythm began to gain pace. She felt her belly pool with fresh arousal and knew what she wanted. She pulled back her fingers and thrust three inside of the blonde, a gasping moan falling from her lips as hips lifted to meet the Mayor and drive herself in harder. She allowed her to adjust before she began to rock in earnest, heels sliding to dig into Emma’s calves as she held off her own release, the feeling of the familiar tingling sensation running through her toes.

“Oh yes, Regina, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me”

Those words almost sent Regina over the edge, the sound of Emma begging her to fuck her shooting a spark of arousal straight to her clit. It was then that she decided to pull out for a brief thrust, Emma’s surprised huff sounding beneath her before she sunk four fingers back into the blondes clenching core.

“Oh GOD! Fuck!” Her voice echoed off stone tiles as Regina trapped her writhing hips beneath hers and began to thrust in firmly, expletives and words of encouragement falling from Emma’s panting mouth.

Crimson lips parted as Emma’s body began to jolt beneath her from the impact of her fingers thrusting deep inside her.

“Oh fuck! Oh God, y-yes!”

Regina felt her core clench at the sound, her hips suddenly slamming down at a punishing speed as she fucked them both into oblivion.

She lent in and trailed her lips over Emma’s strong jaw.

“Tell me who you belong to Miss Swan”

“Uh! Yes-yes-yees!” Emma’s low desperate sobs broke out beneath her seemingly lost in her pleasure, her puffing breath ghosting over Regina’s lips as the brunette hovered over her mouth.

“Tell me”

“O-o-oh fu-uck ye-es!”

Emma’s hips were loosing rhythm, frantic to keep up with the Mayors punishing speed, toned stocking clad thighs powerfully driving her hips and fingers into the blonde writhing underneath her.

Her mouth trailed up to the blondes ear.

 “Tell me who owns you…” she sucked in Emma’s salty skin “…who claims you…” she laid a kiss to her jaw roughly “…who makes you scream” her hips thrust particularly hard, driving Emma to just lay beneath her and take it for a moment.

“Oh GOD! Regina!”

Emma’s nails dug into her back, grasping on as Regina’s perfect ass jolted her hips forward urging their fingers to continue to fill and stretch clenching cores.

“Tell me, Miss Swan!”

The name she used seemed to jolt Emma’s hips to firmly clap back against hers, both of them pounding into one another, both chasing their own release.

“Oh God, you!”

“Tell me!”

“YOU! Oh FU-UCK! You!”

“Uh, Yesss!” Regina hissed a harsh moan as she thrust in harder, her arousal peaking as the blonde began to scream.

“Oh God! REGINAAA!”

“Fuck YES!” Regina thrust forward once more before she pushed them both over the edge, releasing a loud guttural moan as Emma screamed her name beneath her frantic hips. Their centers clenching so tightly they could only jolt and thrust against the others fingers to prolong their pleasure. Their bodies spasming as they rode out their climaxes.

They both tremored, undulating hips and arching backs as they came down from their high. Regina lifted her chest up and flicked her head back, hair falling to the side as she rode the last of her orgasm in the slowing rocking of her hips. Her rounded toned ass cheeks clenching rhythmically as her thrusts began to slow.

She slipped out one finger from the blonde, not wanting to break her, before thrusting back inside. A hoarse moan sounding out across her kitchen at the lengthening of her sparking peak.

Regina’s core clenched at the sound of Emma moaning for her, at the feeling of her wrapped around her and against her, the sensation of just…Emma pushing her to a second climax that had her moaning low and guttural and firmly grasping the saviors breast for something grip and kneed while she writhes.

Emma fluttered around her fingers, her back arching to the harsh hold on her chest and forcing Regina’s still pulsing fingers to slip further into her, once again prodding her g-spot. Regina barely hears the sound of Emma following her into a second orgasm of her own over the rush of blood in her ears.

They slow down, still rocking slightly against each other as they gasp for breath until Emma tries to remove her fingers, no doubt worried about her sensitivity. But Regina clenches, holds her inside of her. Emma groans at the sensation and clenches herself in reply. Both holding the other in tightly, relishing in the spasming nerve tingling throbbing their orgasms allow until Regina falls forward and Emma rises to meet her, their lips coming together.

As their tongues curl together, their hips both undulate one after the other until Regina is suddenly shuddering with a third unexpected orgasm that is “oh!” so delicious and forcing her to break the kiss and gasp against Emma’s mouth. Emma watches her, her own breath quickening at the site before her eyes roll back and she follows suit.

They writhed together, hips shifting with each other’s movements until they finally still, tremors rippling delightfully through tired muscles. Their hearts felt beating wildly against their ribs as they lay boneless against one another. They remained there, panting before the brunette felt Emma’s free arm encircle her, holding her close.

The gesture was usually something Regina pulled away from, something she never welcomed when she fucked, because that was all it ever was…mostly. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Blaming the delirium of her orgasmic haze, ears ringing, and eyes clouded as she remained in Miss Swans warm embrace.

After a long moment Regina lifted herself slightly on a shaky forearm, slowly raising her hips to slide off Emma’s fingers, unsheathing her firm digits from inside of her before removing her own from the fluttering blonde before sinking back down on-top of her. They both felt the loss, but neither voiced it, glad their bodies could begin to recover from the blissful orgasms they’d just shared. Unlike any other time she has done this, with anyone she had been with, she melted into Emma’s embrace as she was held once again, hoping the blonde didn’t notice while she allowed her new lover to circle her with strong arms and hold her close. Regina hummed, exhausted but satisfied and heard Emma sigh contently as they both lay sprawled over each other on-top of her marble kitchen counter.

As she felt Emma’s breath even out beneath her head, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander before she too was gripped by sleep. Regina had barely dominated her, merely taken her and fucked her senseless but it was the best experience she had ever had. As she began to drift off, the sound of birds chirping outside her kitchen windows, she wondered just how mindblowing the sex would be when she decided to dominate the blonde next time…a silent whisper in the back of her mind curious just how it might feel to _let her dominate_ …that was her last thought before the oven timer chimed and Regina decided this arrangement might be better than what she had initially planned…how much could it really change?

 

~fin ...or to be continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go lovelies, all done.  
> Currently considering, as the length of these stories increase, of seperating the longer ones into individual fics. They'll be a part of the series but the tags would match each one which I figured would make it easier to find.
> 
> Let me know what you think,  
> ~RR


	5. SwanQueen: No more lessons Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swanqueen Photomanipulation and short story.  
> This short fic captures the complicated relationship SQ share with a friendship-with-benefits arrangement. Taking place during a magical lesson where Regina unintentionally distracts Emma by wearing something that leaves little to the imagination.  
> Tags: Teasing, Unintentional Strip tease, Lustful Emma, kind of sub Regina, almost Door smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE: I can get carried away with ficlets, this one has * stars marking a section that dives into how these two view each other, its not necessarily relevant to the hot-and-bothered part of this short fic so I've marked it if you want to jump straight to it.

"No more lessons Regina"

 

Regina walking silently around the room, nose in a spell book, deep in thought, coming to a halt by her desk. They were in Regina’s office at the manor, Emma sitting forward on her couch hands precariously hovering in mid-air before her as she concentrated to find her magic and fulfil the spell she was trying to master. The two of them had come to an understanding. As the years went by, they had grown accustomed to one another, understanding breached the gap where differences once left them apart.  
From the first time they fell into bed together in her first year in Storybrooke (after one of their heated fights had left them clutching one another in a deep harsh kiss, burning desire fuelling their rage) they had always managed to end up between each other’s sheets at one time or another. What started out as a means to vent their frustration for one another…at one another, their nights a rough play for dominance, slowly developed to something of almost affectionate. But neither allowed it to go beyond that. As she said, they’d come to an understanding.

As time slipped by, they began to notice each other. The nights slowing down for a short time or with the addition of sly quips and humour to their rough play as they began to respect each other; whether it was initially the realization on Regina’s part that Emma was as protective of Henry as she was, or when Emma saw how hard Regina was trying to change for their son, both began to understand one another.

From then on, they took note of each other outside of the bedroom.

*

Regina began to notice Emma’s displacement within Storybrooke. Despite how many friends she made or how many more relatives were added to her family tree, Emma always remained uncomfortable with her new-found family; on the edge, almost like an outsider. She found herself drawing conclusions from what she knew about the blonde’s past and took the time to contemplate ways of making it easier on her. At the time they were just becoming friends, so she decided to take that opportunity to show the blonde she had someone on her side…even if it was through harsh sarcastic quips. _It’s not like she was one to compromise on the little things_ , she’d smirked at the time. She didn’t admit it at the time, but the guilt of the life Emma had been forced to face no thanks to her, began to eat away at her.

Emma had begun to realize that while everyone moved forward with their lives, Regina was left discarded by all, a traitorous deceptive former Queen even after her attempts at redemption. It bugged Emma that no-one even wanted to consider forgiving the brunette for her past crimes…even after Emma had heard of how many people her own parents had killed in what they deemed ‘necessary acts’ during fights they instigated or in self-defence. Regardless, nearly everyone she now knew were murderers, thanks to the land they came from. The only difference, and it was still a big one she knew, was that Regina had acted out of malicious intent. Sometimes, on her own dark days, she almost couldn’t blame her. And while she knew what Regina had done was horrible, she knew there was more to it. It was with that knowledge that Emma felt herself tugged towards the brunette, spending more time to visit her in her lonely empty manor (more than once to lead her to the master bedroom) to show her she understood what it was like to act out, harshly, against those that threatened her survival.

And as the years went by, mutual respect turned to admiration as they learnt how to read each other, as they fought oncoming threats and protected their son. As Regina was surprised to hear the blonde had magic, and that she wanted Regina as her teacher.

*

And so, it landed them here. In Regina’s manor, caught up in companionable silence in her office. Emma had stopped by in the hopes of catching the former mayor in the early morning for a ‘wake-up-call’ as she was starting to call it. Not a quickie, Regina never did quickies, there was nothing fast about what they did together. But an hour or so in the company of a woman who eased whatever worries lied beyond their bedroom doors, was something she came to cherish, and so definitely needed right now.

Regina had answered the door in, surprisingly not one of her robes, but a fine black see-through shirt that hung to her knees. It’s open front was so loose, it hung off one of the former mayors shoulders as she leant against her door, revealing the black silk slip she had on underneath. While Emma would have laughed at their similar state of dress, Emma in nothing better than a sheer black shirt herself and draw-string soft black shorts no thanks to the warming months, she remain rooted to the spot and startled at just how goddamn sexy this woman looked.

Clearly the former mayor had seen Emma on her porch otherwise she’d never have answered in what she was wearing…well, Emma hoped so anyway…not that she was possessive but she sure as hell hoped their arrangement was as exclusive as they’d said it was.

Cocking a fine eyebrow at the blonde’s obvious lingering gaze, Emma had suggested it might be nice if they spent the morning in each other’s company. Regina had known what the blonde wanted, that was clear as day, but unfortunately her casual state of dress was because she’d spent the early morning lounging in her office trying read through her newest spell books and she didn’t have time to spend it in bed with the Saviour. No matter how much she wanted to.

So, with the blonde’s non-too-subtle look of disappointment, Regina invited her in to do just that. Enjoy each other’s company. In her office, as they both focused on their own magical dilemma’s.

It was not exactly what Emma had in mind. So, Emma sat, thinking.

Regina was her teacher now. She was kind enough to help her focus on her magic. However, on days like today, Emma could do anything but. As Emma sat, trying to create a protection spell on the flowers that lay in a vase on the coffee table before her, she couldn’t help but flick her attention over to the brunette who sat with an adorable scrunched nose and crinkled brow as she tried to understand whatever it was she was reading.

Regina remained perched in the armchair by the fireplace, just opposite Emma, poised posture as always with the book in her lap. As Regina gazed down at the pages that lay open on her bare thighs, Emma couldn’t help but stare. The light breeze coming through the windows behind them softly lifted the wisps of hair that were cast over her features, revealing her concentrated frown, her dark eyelashes soft over high round cheekbones. The scar on her lip twitched as the brunette brought her bare bottom lip between her teeth and chewed thoughtfully. Eyes trailing down, Emma caught sight of heavy round breasts swaying slightly in their silken lace as Regina tilted ever so slightly lower over an inscription.

A ripple of desire ran down Emma’s spine, pooling low in her abdomen as she slowly licked her lips, appreciating the woman before her and her sudden display of supple flesh. It’s not like she wasn’t allowed to look, but they were strict about their boundaries outside of the bedroom, and right now Emma was finding it very _very_ hard to look away.

Regina let out a little disgruntled hum. Clearly not finding what she needed. It gave Emma enough warning to quickly return her attention to her…magical…barrier…thing she was supposed to be doing. _Seriously, how did this woman expect her to concentrate when she’s dressed like that?_  Regina looked up at the blonde still trying to work her magic, before rising to her feet and making her way over to check something in another book that lay open on her desk, her feet and legs bare, softly padding over the carpeted floors.

Emma fidgeted in her seat while Regina was facing the other way. If she wasn’t already incredibly aroused before she got to the manor that morning, picturing how she might like to make the former Mayor squirm beneath her, she definitely was now.

All thoughts of attempting to hone her magic left the blonde, as those images came back to her now. She glanced at the brunettes back, now leaning a little too far for Emma’s own comfort until the edge of her shirt rode up to reveal her perfectly rounded cheeks and there, on display to all, her covered centre, hidden by a thick strip of dark black lace.

Emma’s ears rang as blood pumped into her ears at an alarming rate, before rushing to throb between her thighs. She felt her center clench as Regina swayed her ass a little, flipping through some pages, causing her shift from one foot to the other, her leg muscles rippling softly as they contracted under soft smooth skin. From where Emma was, she saw every movement, as the brunette shifted, causing her thighs to glide side-by-side and capture her sex slightly in the movement.

Suppressing a whimper, Emma didn’t think she could take it any longer. She held her hitching breath, heart racing at the sight of the almost bare backside of the woman before her and felt her own clit ache.

Regina seemed lost in her own thoughts. It happened more often than not, but today just so happened to be the day Regina did so without wearing enough to censor herself and her movements.

Emma’s eyes hooded as the brunette shifted again and let out a low disappointed hum, no doubt unable to find the solution to whatever conundrum had her so easily distracted from the blonde practically quivering with lust behind her.

To the Saviours disappointment, Regina straightened and turned to casually stroll around the room. Nose deep in her mother’s old spell book again, no doubt trying to reference something she just read. The shirt she wore waved with the breeze of her passing from one end of the room to the other, allowing a ripple of morning sunlight to slip through the sheer fabric and reveal the tops of her thighs again. Emma found her eyes fixated now, unable to feign any interest in what she was supposed to be doing.

Her body had taken over any efforts she had. Her heartbeat was so strong now she wondered if Regina could hear it as she tried to steady her breathing. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to ease the ache between her legs before she noticed Regina turning in place and rising on the tips of her toes to bring down another book from the bookcase by the door. Emma’s breath caught as she began to reach up, her negligee rising with her to rest on the small of her back, revealing that she was indeed wearing a thick g-string, as her ass came into full display.

As she did, her shirt slipped even further off her shoulder, baring the tops of her breasts now pressed into the hard bookcase before her while she tried to reach one of the top shelves. She grunted softly in the back of her throat at her attempts to fetch whatever damn book had taken her fancy and bounced a little of the balls of her feet.

In that moment, Emma felt her instincts take over. Without realizing what she was doing, she swiftly closed the gap between them, approaching the brunette with determined desire. Regina must have heard her. She glanced over her shoulder before lowering her feet to the floor and directing a look of confusion towards Emma’s urgent approach. Emma rushed into the Regina’s personal space, before she could ask what was wrong and pinned her from behind to the door-frame by the bookcase Regina had been so determined to tease her in front of. Regina only had a second to register what Emma was doing, giving her enough time to clutch onto the spell book in her hand and brace herself against it and the doorjamb.

Regina’s breath left her as she puffed “Emma”, in throaty surprise. Her voice barely audible to the other woman as Emma loosened her own shorts, letting them fall to the floor before stepping out of them and pushing her weight into the back of the brunette, capturing her against the wooden frame. Grabbing the sheer fabric of the former mayor’s shirt, she forced it up, clutching it to Regina’s back as she bared the quivering ass cheeks of the woman before her. She was excited. Emma nuzzled her nose into Regina’s neck at the thought, licking the salty skin hidden by dark hair before sucking in her skin with earnest need. The throbbing feeling of Emma’s tongue and mouth harsh against her neck caused the brunette drop her head back and let out a loud strangled moan.

Sliding one of her hands around Regina’s hips, she pulled the other woman away from the doorframe to clutch her supple ass against her throbbing centre. Regina’s back arched in response. As the moist desire slid from Emma’s soaked core, rubbing over Regina’s fleshy cheeks, the former Mayor hissed in pleasure, pushing herself further back into the blonde and urging her on.

At that, Emma pulled her mouth and body away, noting a dark mark already starting to appear on the panting neck of the woman who remained taught and trembling against her. Moving the hand that still gripped the brunettes hip, Emma slid it under the lining of Regina’s underwear, causing a soft whimper to escape Regina’s lips as Emma firmly cupped her aching wet center. When her fingers finally began to slowly circle her clit, Regina threw her head back again, letting out a long low guttural moan and begun to shift from one foot to the other, swaying her backside in an attempt to meet the blondes soaking wet core.

Emma breathed into Regina’s hair, clutching the writhing woman tightly as the brunette tried to hold herself upright against the doorframe, book still in hand. Leaning forward to whisper into the former mayors ear while she continued to circle her finger over a moistening throbbing clit, she breathed “No more lessons, Regina”

 

 

 


	6. OutlawQueen: The Evil Queen's Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Photomanipulations of OutlawQueen (Robin Hood & Regina Milla/Evil Queen).~  
> "Stepping into their bedchambers on their wedding night, still dressed in her silken gown, Regina wants to finally 'unleash' and try a secret desire she's always wanted to explore, allowing him to take control, to please her, to take her..."
> 
> Or as I consider it, dominating from the bottom ;)
> 
> Tags: Light BDSM, Wedding sex, Bottom Dom Regina, Leash & Collar sex, Wall sex, Floor sex, Fingering, Grinding, Gown sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Light-BDSM*  
> I decided I wanted to give the Evil Queen her "happy ending" with Robin Hood after the *proposal by arrow* scene in the Season 6 finale "The Final Battle", to celebrate at least one version of Regina's having their long overdue ''happily ever after''...  
> ...and because we have always loved our Queen's dark side, this edit is light-BDSM inspired  
> IF YOU'RE NOT HERE FOR OUTLAWQUEEN THIS ISN'T THE CHAPTER FOR YOU.  
> I love all ships involving our Queen so time to share the love with OQ shippers.
> 
> Also; I titled this the 'evil queen's' wedding night, however I only address her as the Queen, because I felt like it would be easier for you all to know which Regina I was referring to (considering her character reflects more of the EQ even after her & Regina share their darkness). After season 6 and her final act of redemption, I think its fair to say 'evil' should no longer be added to her name ;)  
> ~RR

"The Evil Queen's Wedding Night"

 

The Queen's eyes lowered to the last reminder of the end of what felt like a life-time of struggle and searching, her fingers lifting to trail over the delicate embroidery scattered across the bodice of her cream and blue wedding dress.

As she heard the door close behind her, she was brought back to where she was and the man who had charmed her. Since she had strolled into that tavern, years later than she should have, looked past that lion tattoo and asked him if  _she might buy him a drink_ , she couldn’t control the pleased smile that had formed on her face as he countered to buy her one.  _It was his realm after all, it was the least she could do._ She thought with a smirk. And for once she allowed a thief to steal her heart.

That same coy smile adorned her features, as she felt him draw near, his firm hands grasping her slim waist from behind and drawing her back into his solid warm embrace. Stepping back to meet him, she felt him press against her back, his shaft already stiff against her tailbone, sending a familiar shiver of excitement down her spine.

A knowing smirk curled across her lips, as she felt him begin sliding his covered length up between her satin covered backside. Unable to resist, unable to wait. Her lips twitched. The fabric of her dress lifting slightly with each grind. Their clothes proving little barrier between them. The silkiness of her wedding dress guiding him to glide firmly between her taut cheeks. Their breathing deepened. Her hand lifted to curl behind his head, the other to rest over his on her hip. Clasping on firmly, holding him tighter. She could feel him harden against her with every movement. His abs curling to softly thrust against her causing her breath to hitch and her eyes to dilate with desire.

She couldn’t wait any longer. She wanted to feel him. To taste him.

She loosened his grip and turned suddenly to meet dilated pupils and a gaze as dark as her own. Closing the gap between them she crashed her lips into his, her tongue darting out to both seek permission and claim his mouth.

She knew she would always be his Queen, but to her, they were equals. And in moments such as these, she would always ask, never demand or dominate…not unless it was wanted, as she knew he would do for her.

Wrapping her tongue around his own twisting seeking muscle, they both curled, tugged and pulled in a devouring kiss while they tried to pull each other in further. Finally breaking for air, the Queen pulled back. Her eyes now ebony black with lust below heavy lashes as she gazed upon him. She knew what she wanted.

Lifting a slender hand, his eyes following her movement with curiosity, she curled her wrist in the air summoning in a swirl of purple smoke her leather collar and leash. His eyes blinked in surprise before flicking back to her watchful gaze. She had never shared her collar with him. She had always kept it, something she had conjured for herself, a secret pleasure, a hidden desire she never shared. She had showed him once, among a collection of her other toys and he had seemed to catch it among the rest, throwing her a confused yet intrigued questioning glance she decided to answer with a similar trained watchful gaze, allowing him to witness her hidden pleasures without giving away all her desires. Even then he knew what it meant to her. Because even then he knew it wasn’t made for her lovers or partners. It was made for her. Soft firm black leather, curved to fit around her neck perfectly. Made by her hand in the hope that one day, should she ever find someone she ever trusted, she could pass the leash to them.  _To him._ She thought with calm conviction.

She loved to dominate. To guide and control. Loved to make him grunt with frustration as she held him teetering on the edge while she rode him hard, her cheeks clapping against his abdomen as she sought her own release and denied him his. He always complied. Always listened and obeyed. It turned her on to no end. Sending waves of desire to pool in her belly and curl her toes. His deep voice begging to fuck her, to take her, to claim her, to mark her. Her denial, her willingness to withhold his cravings and keep him just beyond reach driving him mad with lust until he’s bursting within her at her barking demand to come inside her. He never failed her. He never betrayed her. He had proven himself to her and tonight she wanted to show him how much she loved him. By sharing this part of who she was with him.

Their fingers caught each other and curled to join together as his eyes met hers. Her dark eyes wide and waiting as he gazed back at her. His brow crinkled, unsure whether what she offered was what he thought and seeking her to confirm his unspoken question. He knew she would never offer unless she was sure, she knew that, but tonight she wanted him to know how much this meant to her. Tonight, she wanted to allow him to take her. To allow him to fuck her as he had always wanted to. To be with her as she let go and let him please her. To allow him to have her. All of her.

She slowly untangled their fingers and loosened the buckle on the leather. As the clasp came undone, she flicked her attention back up to his face. A flicker of thrill rippled through her stomach as she saw the raw craving in his eyes. His features stilled with wonder as she trailed the restraint up over her breasts to her neck. As she secured the collar around her slender neck, gracing her flawless skin with the hard-dark leather, she gazed at him with expectation allowing him to see her in her favourite toy and take her in.

He seemed overwhelmed with the potential as his hands raised before her, hovering with possibilities and hesitation. It was sweet, warming her long-thawed heart even more to see him so tender, so adoring and treating her with such reverence before even grasping the temptation before him. She seemed to sense his uncertainty when he remained still, his eyes continuing to roam over her features and neck with a feverish need. Her lips curled into a smirk. She should have guessed he wouldn’t know how to handle such a gift, such an offering of trust. It was a lot, especially from her, and she knew he wanted to please her every desire and expectation. Just the thought of it made her giddy. Lifted a hand to clasp his chin, raising his eyes so they were level with hers once again. She wanted to show him she was certain and ready, to take away any concerns and encourage him to take what was now his as she had taken what was hers. Keeping his eyes trapped in hers she hoped he read everything she felt with the sincerity and strength of her gaze.

As an act of finality, she decided to take a small step back, wrapping a hand around her leash and tugging against her own collar. She felt the leather constrict slightly around her neck, the pressure a pleasant surprise, causing her eyes to flutter shut in delight and release an unexpected soft moan.

At that Robin finally seemed to come to his senses, taking broad steps forward and forcing her to back up until her back hit the wall by the fireplace. Her eyes gleamed with excitement as he surged forward, taking her wrists and pinning them above her head, forcing her to release the leash, letting it dangle between them.

She groaned into his ear as he began to attack the edge of her jaw with harsh kisses, sucking her skin into his mouth until she could feel the blood began to rise to the surface. He released her only to move further down her neck, forcing her head to fall back against the wall and gasp in shaky breaths as he began marking her breasts. Goose-bumps sprung up across her flushed chest against the cool puff of his breath as he moved his attention to slip a barely restrained nipple into his mouth, sucking earnestly until her gasping breath turned to yearning moans. She needed more. She whimpered as his mouth popped off her hardened nipple, leaving a trail of saliva to mix with a bead of her own sweat. The moisture dripped a line down her cleavage trickling beneath the satin of her dress, over her abdomen and quivering bellybutton, slipping under the lining of her white lace underwear and settling in between the lips of her center. The cold saliva harshly hit the heat of her core, caused her to shudder and gasp with pleasure. He licked the remaining moisture off her heaving chest while she tried to catch her breath, before returning her hardened sensitive peaks to rest below the lining of her dress’s fabric.

The Queen finally lifted her head off the wall, gazing with adoration down at her lover who slipped his hands from the tight confines of her bodice to softly wrap around her leash. She’d waited for this for so long, a part of her was tempted to command him onto his knees and use his mouth until she could no longer stand, to use her control to wield her own leash. It was titillating, almost in her own past-dark way a means to pleasure herself. But she knew better than that, that her patience would be well rewarded. She had waited a very long time for someone to take her, own her as she saw fit, as she craved. And she craved for him to be in control tonight, she needed it. To feel the power and strength he possessed. He must have read where her thoughts had wandered because for a moment his gaze hovered, staring into hers with equal hooded desire. In a sudden harsh movement, he jerked his fist, leash in hand, forcing her to release a satisfied puff of breath against his lips, her heart fluttering with excitement as he pulled her away from the wall. She let him steer her to the space before the fireplace, turning them, almost dancing as their eyes trailed over each other, like two animals measuring one another, admiring each other. The stood circling slowly, swaying and breathing the same air, lost in the trance of each other’s lustful gaze until the Queen decided she wanted to play. Tilting her head back, she felt the leash go taut. Peering down her eyelashes, she tugged lightly backwards. Suggesting.

Her eagerness for him to control her coiled a new wave of desire to coarse through him, his pants straining under the pressure of his stiff member. Her eyes lowered to see it twitch under her gaze, causing a smirk to curl over her lips and a fresh wave of moisture to line her underwear. She squeezed her thighs together, feeling her wet core squish against tender flesh, hoping to ease the ache between her legs. Noticing her attempts to rub out some of her tension, even beneath the draping lengths of her wedding gown, his breath shallowed. Robin tightened his hold on her collar’s leash, silently telling her to stop… _if I must_ , she thought with amusement. Knowing she was teasing him with the swivelling movements of her hips and the knowledge of what she was doing to him.

She ceased her movements, appearing obedient, even with the coy pout gracing her lips. His own mouth tugged into a grin. They both knew, regardless of how much he took and how much she gave. She always held the upper hand, not as a Queen, but as the woman she was. Their smiles grew knowing their thoughts were aligned. He huffed a laugh before dropping the leash. Her smirk faltered with confusion, wondering if she’d conveyed too much dominance. If she’d somehow miscommunicated. She opened her mouth to question, but before she could do more than crease her brow and raise a fine eyebrow, Robin tore open his shirt, throwing it to the ground and rushing forward to take her into a breathtaking kiss. She barely had time to register his lips crashing into hers to respond in kind before he grasped the leash once more, his other arm at some point coming to clasp around her lower back firmly before suddenly guiding her down in a rush with him onto the carpet before the hearth. She let out a sound of surprise against his lips before he dove in further and intensified their kiss. Her eyes to fluttered shut as she breathed in his taste and a long moan escaped her.

The Queen’s mind went hazy as their tongues tangled together in a wet wielding frenzy, demanding more than she’d ever had from him. She felt his hand through the taut leather strap attached to the ring of her collar, tugging lightly with every pull of her tongue. When his other hand slid down her side, she felt a shiver of anticipation run though her as he curled up the base of her gown to rest above her hips, baring her to the cool night air. His questing hand, slid down her calf, making her jump when he reached that tender spot under her knee before gliding over the inside of her thigh. She squirmed under him, a keening moan she’d never made before slipping from her into the heated passion of their kiss. His fingers skirted over the apex of her thigh, teasing her as she did him.  _Cleaver._  She thought with a smirk, he knew her well.

While she usually enjoyed the tantalizing wait, tonight her body felt like it was on fire. The knowledge of his hold on her and power over her pleasure was driving her crazy with want. Her underwear now soaked wet with desire, she didn’t know how much longer she would last if he continued to deny her.

Finally, he released her tongue. Feeling the lust vibrating under her skin, causing a flush to spread over her cheeks, the Queen decided to make her impatience clear, before she was further denied the hard fucking she craved. Before he could pull away, she trapped his lip between her teeth, nibbling and licking playfully. As he remained poised while her mouth work against his, she placed her weight on her feet, slowly lifting her hips until they met his, pushing her moist center into his straining shaft firmly. She felt his hips buck against her in surprise, grinding her down into the ground causing them both to release a series of long deep moans. His cock pulsed and jumped against her, sensing she was barely a few layers of fabric away from its bare touch. She tilted her hips upwards so her clit met his hard-probing form, moaning low in relief, allowing his smooth member to slide up and down her, spreading moisture across the fabric of his crotch. At the sound of her throaty moans of pleasure his grinding became firm, pushing her further into the rug, until she heard him groan deep and low against her talented tongue into her mouth. Her lips curled up, satisfied she was effectively teasing him into a frenzy, before she released his lip with a final suck.

Glazed eyes met hers, his breath panting against her lips. He pulled back, suddenly realized what she’d done, somehow managing to dominate him even from the bottom. She couldn’t restrain the smirk from her face. She couldn’t help it.

He shifted his weight off of her, causing her to release a groan of displeasure as the welcome pressure of his hard staff was pulled from her throbbing clit. He returned a knowing smirk before rising on his knees and crawling over her wide sprawled legs onto her abdomen. The Queen quirked an eyebrow at that. Knowing all too well there wasn’t much she could gain from this position…not as much as he could should he want to continue without her anyway. She narrowed her eyes, playfully dangerous. Making it clear she was relenting control for her pleasure and nothing less. Settling onto her, he wrapped his hand around the leash, lifting her head to bring her gaze closer to him. The collar’s pressure tugged on the muscles of her neck, releasing another wave of pleasure by pain through to her core. She tried to clench her thighs together to relieve herself of the growing ache, but his hand clasped her knee firmly, stopping their movements. His smirk softened to a knowing smile, squeezing her knee affectionately. She relented at that, she couldn’t resist that smile, let alone with his hand wrapped around the leash to her control, so she halted, hoping she wouldn’t regret it.

As she began to wonder what his intention was, with one last squeeze his hand moved to cup her thigh sliding over her garter, further leaning down behind his back as he met the now drenched apex of her thighs. Her breath caught in a gasp. He cupped her firmly before grinding his palm against her damp lace covered center. Closing her eyes, she tried to stifle a moan, but seemingly failed, hearing her soft whine echo off the stone walls as he continued in agonizingly slow circles. She raised her hands to grasp his firm thighs, trying to hold onto something and ground herself as she slowly drifted away into agonizing bliss.

He finally released her, slipping his thick solid fingers beneath the lining of her lingerie to glide into the lips of her labia. Her breath stuttered, she was closer than she realized. His muscled strong digits swirled in her essence as it gushed out of her, seemingly anticipating the strong fingers that probed her and the hard, covered cock poking into her quivering abdomen. He seemed to sense she was close, because in the next moment he suddenly decided to stop teasing and immediately thrust two fingers deep inside her. She gasped at the sudden intrusion, letting out a guttural moan as he began to ease further into her. Her hot core clenched tightly around his fingers, pulling him in even more. He moaned above her, no doubt overcome with the vision of his Queen, brow crinkled in pleasure, parted mouth moaning as she twists under his pulsing digits. Unable to resist the undulating Queen beneath him, his hips began rocking against her abdomen, feeling every moan vibrating through her, ever quiver of muscle as she clutches his fingers tighter, causing his throbbing cock to pulse with need.

She felt him grinding into her stomach and couldn’t hold back another moan. He twitched with every sound, every movement. She loved knowing she was the one causing every pulse. Her breath hitched once more, she was so close. His fingers began to thrust in harder, knowing she needed more. She puffed out breaths, the tension of her collar restricting her just enough for her to feel the pleasure of tightness against her skin. Her legs lifted to curl around thin air, trying to wrap around something to hold her in place as her hips tilted and lifted to meet each rough thrust. She could feel her desire pooling, tingling in her clit and curling her toes. She let out a whimper, needing more as she met his next thrust with one of her own, her hips coming to meet his palm with new found force. As she lifted to push him further inside her once again, he pulled out, causing a groan in disapproval before plunging three fingers back into her, forcing the breath out of her in a silent scream of pleasure. Her mouth caught open in throaty moans, as he leant back using the power of his muscular arm to drive his fingers into her moist core relentlessly. Her legs twitched and grasped for a hold as her climax began to build. Her breasts began to bounce with each thrust, her flushed chest gleaming with sweat as she gasped in another breath.

With every thrust pounding into her harder, and harder, slapping against her wet lips and clit with such force, she felt like her nerves were sparking. She tugged against her collar, throwing her head back to feel the extra pressure against her neck, wanting to feel owned, feel him taking control of her. Her hips began to pulse up relentlessly without her control, her essence now dripping past his digits down her thighs to pool beneath her tender cheeks.

As the Queen felt herself edge close to release her fingernails dug into his thighs, silently pleading for more. She didn’t know what she needed but she was so close, with his fingers slamming into her, her hips rocking into him while he ground down hard on her stomach and tugged hard on her collar she felt her climax teeter. So close. She moaned in need of something more.

Then, hearing her pleas, he slipped another finger in to meet her, slamming four hard digits into her and spreading her as wide as she could go before his thumb reached to meet her aching clit, flicking wildly and causing her to release the scream she had kept in for so long, pushing her over the edge. Her back arched up so suddenly, her breasts sprung out of her wedding gown, round mounds bobbing in the open air as she released moan after guttural moan. Her body quaking as he continued to thrust relentlessly into her, easing her through each wave of pleasure.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he fucked her long and hard, not letting up even when she felt her second orgasm beginning to quickly follow. Her hips squirmed hearing herself whimper in surprise as he pulled his leashed hand to grasp her breast firmly, flicking his thumb over an aching nipple causing her to throw her head back again as her second climax rocked through her. Her core clenched hard around him as he filled her to her limits, savouring the feeling of his fingers slowing and curling against her g-spot, stroking her to stutter through her moans and writhe underneath him. As her feet pressed towards her source of pleasure her toes curled around his palm, holding his hand in place. Her back arched one last time as taut as a strung bow, allowing her to release an aftershock of pleasure with a third orgasm and teasing a high pitched moan from the back of her throat, savouring every last pulse. Without realizing, the balls of her feet pressed his palm to circle against her core, guiding his movements to help her down from the high of her climax. Her body twitched and squirmed under the sensitive pressure until her core clenched one last time around him before she collapsed underneath his weight. Her hands fell limply to her sides, her feet falling to the floor as she came down from her orgasm, leaving her panting breathlessly beneath him.

He stayed in place, feeling every pulse over his fingers as she trembled beneath him, gasping for breath. His stiff member pulsing in return, throbbing with every muscle she clenched. As she seemed to gain control and looked back up at him, there was nothing but raw unguarded love in her gaze.

“Come closer” she murmured, bringing her hands to rest on the legs still wrapped around her abdomen, softy brushing her thumbs over his thighs. She began lifting her feet once again to stroke the back of his palm with affection, still holding firm inside of her aching centre. She liked the pleasure of the pain, feeling her core clench uncertainly as it adjusted around his digits after so many highs. He slipped a finger out still, to ease her down a little, still leaving her enough to revel in the feeling of being filled.

Sitting further forward, he pulled on her leash slowly. Lifting her from her orgasm haze to gaze closer into his lust filled eyes. She had never had a better climax than she’d just experienced, endless waves of pleasure forcing her nerve endings to jerk her into oblivion again and again until she wasn’t sure if she’d blacked out there for a moment. Looking into his hungry dark eyes, she knew he had seen it. She knew he’d seen every moan, every whimper, every plea and every shock of pleasure, and he was aching in need to see it again as he thrust his cock inside of her and fucked her back into unconsciousness. Her lips quirked upwards as she felt him pulse against her, glancing down she new he was waiting for her. Waiting to take her. His fingers slid out of her and began to circle her clit, somehow already aching once again to feel him, her hips shifting to welcome the feeling as she settled into place beneath his strong form.

Knowing he could barely wait any longer, she lifted her hooded eyes to meet his once again.

He gazed down at her. Cheeks flushed, hair trailing beneath her and chest softly panting beneath her crumpled gown before meeting her eyes. Strength and certainty staring back as she waited for him to finally claim her. The Queen settled beneath him, comfortable as he stroked her back into desire and saw something deep and wild waiting for him. A light glimmered in the depths of dark ebony orbs as she gazed up at him. Forever the Queen, even here beneath him on her wedding night.

~fin~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my first OutlawQueen fanfic & edit, so happy to hear advice but please be kind.
> 
> And I know OQ isn't for everyone, I tried referring to Robin as 'him' and 'he' so your imaginations could glide over that and fill in the gap with whoever you chose (only had to mention him a few times by name), so if you don't like OQ, then move onto SQ...there's plenty.  
> ~RR


	7. OutlawQueen: Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Photomanipulations of OutlawQueen (Robin Hood & Regina Milla/Evil Queen).~
> 
> IF YOU'RE NOT HERE FOR OUTLAWQUEEN THIS ISN'T THE CHAPTER FOR YOU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: These photomanipulations contain realistic NUDITY and potential EXPLICIT CONTENT.  
> You have been warned.
> 
> For those of you looking for OutlawQueen fun, please continue.  
> ~RR

"Mirror Mirror"


	8. SwanQueen: Like this Miss Swan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Photomanipulations of Regina Mills/Evil Queen and SwanQueen short story to match~
> 
> Its the morning after their first night together, Emma wakes up to find Regina redressing in her black negligee...she wishes she could capture the moment and burn it in her memory...a girl can dream right?  
> God, Regina's such a tease.
> 
> Tags: Teasing Regina, implied smut, Lingerie, morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drum roll for another content warning...  
> Please note this photomanipulations and short story contains potential NUDITY and EXPLICIT CONTENT.  
> So if you haven't figured that out by now, you may have strayed too far *run away! Snow says "Porn!"*
> 
> For the rest of you, do enjoy it ;)  
> ~RR

"Like this Miss Swan?"

 

Emma woke to the sounds of birds chirping outside. She sighed, feeling the warmth of the rising sun on her bare back as she lay, face down, and completely butt naked in none other than Regina Mills very own bed. She felt a grin form as she smelled the mingling of the brunette’s perfume and shampoo with…well, let’s just say her natural scent. The room still lingering with reminders of the time they’d spent together. Stretching out quietly, Emma was met with an empty space beside her. Frowning she turned to glance around the Manor’s master bedroom for the elusive brunette. Hoping that through some unfortunate magical intervention that this hadn’t been a dream, as the first thing Emma always assumes when things never seem to go right in this town. Lifting herself onto her elbows Emma propped herself up and glanced over to find a startling sight.

Perched on the padded chair by her mirrored vanity, Regina sat slipping back into her one-piece black negligee that was hidden underneath the skin-tight dress she had been wearing the other night. Emma slowly rose herself to sit up, leaning on her palms amidst the messy sheets that twisted all over the bed, bringing fond memories of the night before.

_Fast hands unbuckling and unbuttoning, impatient groans in each other’s ears, lipstick smearing over skin, tongues dueling, gasping breaths, lips sucked in and bitten, kisses beginning to trail down skin, licking soft mounds and a fluttering pulse, keening sounds in the back of throats, hands grasping tightly, holding firmly, heated moist cores meeting, throaty moans escaping, bodies molding together and clutching tightly, hips rolling, nerves sparking, grinding down harder, thrusting faster, moaning louder, names cried out from parted lips, hands grasping for a hold, backs arching, screams of pleasure echoing, toes curling, muscles spasming, nerves firing, moans lengthening, voices wavering, tendons twitching, rocking slowing, panting breaths mingling, stomachs quivering, chests heaving, sweat beading, eyes meeting._

It had been the best sex she’d ever had, and it had been with none other than the domineering goddess of a brunette who had been the fixation of many of Emma’s fantasies since she’d come to Storybrooke. Having the memory of feeling her tight spasming core pulsing around her fingers, the sound of her throaty moans echoing in her ears and the look of her body flushed and staring adoringly up at her were moments Emma would undoubtedly never forget.

She sat there staring at the attractive sight before her, unable to take her eyes off the woman who was busy tying up the lingerie’s ribbon at the back of her neck into a small bow. One Emma distinctly remembers having the pleasure of slowly unraveling, she reminisced with a growing smirk. Peeling off that stunning black lace to reveal the Mayors awaiting smooth toned skin had been the best experience of Emma’s life. Hands down, the best. Hearing the soft sound in the back of Regina’s throat when Emma had pulled the negligee down and over her smooth round backside was the sexiest thing she’d ever heard…well until she’d kissed her way up the Mayors toned spine and flipped her onto her back and earned herself a throaty chuckle, then the sounds she’d heard from those plump crimson lips over the duration of the night certainly did contest to the sexiest sounds she’d never dreamt of hearing.

Emma’s whole body ached, in a good way, muscles sore from their endless sexual escapades. After waiting so long they couldn’t restrain themselves. They pushed their bodies, with some impressed comments on their stamina, until they collapsed, spent and trembling, and Emma swears she blacked out at some point. God Regina really did know how to make Emma squirm. Needless to say, sex with Regina Mills was tantalizingly unpredictable and absolutely breathtakingly incredible.

And as Emma sat there, gazing at the half-naked woman responsible for it all, she couldn’t help but wish she could capture this moment to cherish forever. Sentimentality, it would seem, was inevitable to Emma after the amount of orgasms she’d had in one night. Regina finished fastening her one-piece on, its dark lace moulding to her curves like a second skin, before she reached next to her and picked up her dark stockings, sliding them delicately over her calves and up her legs until the lace edging came to rest firmly around her thighs. Emma’s eyes wondered over her, soaking up the site of her as she smoothed the silken fabric and adjusted the webbing on her toes. Regina released a content sigh, before she turned to the Mirror beside her and ran a hand through her hair. Glancing to the side of her reflection she spotted the unruly blonde gazing at her.

Her hands slowed, a smirk slowly forming on her now-bare lips. Regina shook he head with a throaty chuckle, “why don’t you take a picture Miss Swan, it’ll last longer”.  

Emma’s eyes snapped up from Regina’s barely covered backside to meet her dark knowing gaze in the mirror. Seeing the smirk playing on the Mayors lips, she felt her own smile grow, “Well if you insist” Emma replied playfully.

Regina scoffed in disbelief as she saw Emma reach over to the bedside table and picked up her phone, “you can’t be serious?”.

“With what you’re wearing, the way _you_ look, there’s no way I wouldn’t take advantage of that opportunity, Madam Mayor” Emma smirked, recalling just how much the brunette enjoyed being called that last night. Regina’s eyes hooded, her smirk curling into a knowing smile surely just as aware as Emma was that the name would never again hold the same meaning it used to. “Come on Regina, live a little.” Emma nudged. If she could achieve this, Emma knew she could die a very happy woman. And sure, Emma knew the Mayor would never let her do it, she was too responsible to let a photo of her in scantily dressed negligee ever exist in this realm…or any other for that matter, but Emma could dream. Plus, she hoped if she teased and poked the brunette enough she might convince her to take off the few layers she’d just put on and join Emma for a disturbance-free day in bed. And that was certainly something Emma would be donning to the top of her list of things-to-do on a daily basis with the newly acquainted side of Regina Mills that Emma was now getting to know.

What Emma didn’t expect was the faux coy expression that then graced the brunettes features as she turned in her plush seat to glance over her bare shoulder at the blonde waiting for her. Emma’s whole body froze in delightful surprise. Feeling like she was caught in one of her many delusional sexual fantasies and at any moment she would wake up to find out it wasn’t real. Regina turned slightly, slowly lifting her toned arms above her head, arching her back out and tilting her hips until her ass rounded perfectly under her perched weight. Releasing a soft sound in the back of her throat Regina asked “Like this, Miss Swan?”.

 

…Emma barely remembered to snap the picture on her phone before she decided for the both of them that they were indeed going to be spending the day in bed. God, Regina was such a tease.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear all your feedback! I am still without photoshop so do excuse any mistakes in the edits, I do try...practically had to draw on every pore in this one, but I'd say it was worth it ;)  
> Oh and if you want the full/large copy of each of these photos, check out my DevianArt account Regal-Regina, shouldn't be too hard to find xx  
> ~RR


	9. DragonQueen: My Dear Maleficant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DragonQueen: Regina Mills/Evil Queen & Maleficent story and photomanipulation
> 
> Regina wakes to Maleficent's questing tongue after a day writhing in their bed. She tries to resist the temptation to let Mal push her towards one last blissful release after hours of endless undulating pleasure but she finds it hard when Mal teases her just the way she likes it...
> 
> Set in Storybrooke sometime after the Queens of darkness come to town. Magic exists. Fuck-buddies or Established relationship is up to you.
> 
> Tags: Dragon Queen, Bed sex, Fingering, Biting, Rough sex, Oral, Smutt, Smoking, Sub/bottom Regina, Dom/top Maleficent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspectives change between Regina (marked R) and Maleficent (Marked M)
> 
> If you're not a fan of DragonQueen, then no need to read on, although as someone who hasn't dabbled in much DragonQueen myself, I still found I enjoyed writing this just as much, so I hope you give it a chance.
> 
> Also yes this all contains explicit content and no you shouldn't be here if that's not what you're looking for (although its a little late if you're only realizing in this chapter...)

"My Dear Maleficent"

They both lay in bed within Mal's apartment, the afternoon sun shining through the window panes as they both enjoyed a day of disturbance free pleasure.

R

“Really dear, I think calling me a God is a _little_ extreme, even for me” Maleficent purred as she kissed Regina’s quivering thigh, feeling her lips curl into a smirk against her toned skin. The Queen would have corrected her if she wasn’t panting so hard, her body quaking after the mind-numbing orgasm that slithering tongue had given her. _Dear god she was talented._

She felt hands caressing her hips, nails lightly scraping across her abdomen causing her to jump and shudder under the touch. Little tendrils of pleasure rippled through her as the blonde knelt between Regina’s legs and caressed her sensitive twitching skin, admiring the woman laid out before her. As her dark painted nails scratched over hip bones and along her inner thighs Regina let out a breathy whimper, still trying to recover from her high.

M

Maleficent loved her like this. Trembling beneath her touch, throbbing and sore from hours of teasing, thrusting and pounding. Regardless of how powerful and dominating the brunette could be, she was never more alluring than she was like this and she was _marvellous_.

Looking at the bare Queen laying sprawled on her back, she took her in; legs wide open and bent at the knees, her core open and clenching, glistening from the gushes of cum that kept pulsing out of her in the aftershock of her thorough fingering, curtesy of the dragon-woman currently lazing on her cream sheets between her legs. Maleficent couldn’t help but feel like she would never tire of seeing her like this, that she would never be satisfied, never feel like she would have enough of this domineering brunette on her tongue or writhing beneath her.

In fact, even now she felt the stirring of lust warming her belly like the fire that burned from her lips and lapped at her throat as she gazed at the panting woman before her. Regina’s flushed chest rose and fell harshly, bra covered breasts quivering as she tried to catch her breath, her body twitching and waiting, an open invitation just waiting to be taken, waiting to be fucked. Maleficent hummed, the sound coming out raw and throaty as she licked her lips in eagerness. She lowered her head to trail her nose over shivering thighs, inhaling deeply and just _smelling_ her. Her rich heady scent nearly overpowered her senses as it hit her sensitive nose. Regina’s musky essence now dripping down her centre between her quivering ass cheeks had Maleficent’s mouth watering. She needed to taste her again. Now.

Unable to wait any longer she lowered her head to the now soaking core that lay open and clenching before her and ran her tongue all the way up her slit from her pulsing entrance to her raw throbbing clit.

Regina whined, actually whined, her hoarse throat causing her to sound gravelly and filled with lust. “Mal…” She heard the brunette pant her name, clearly begging for her not to continue, not to make her come again so soon. She had already done so many times, her body was sensitive to the touch and painfully aware of every caress as it burnt the still sparking nerve-endings beneath her skin with newfound desire. Maleficent ignored her, her mouth curving into a mischievous grin as she sucked the fresh gush of liquid that dribbled out from her recovering core. The salty sweet taste left a delightful tang in her mouth, gliding down her greedy throat as she sucked on sensitive flesh, lapping up every last drip of sticky desire.

Regina moaned loudly, her body arching high off the mattress and jolting as the fresh wave of pleasure rippled through her sore muscles. She shuddered back down, groaning as Mal diverted her tongue from raw flesh to lick her moist inner thighs clean.

R

Maleficent hummed with satisfaction, the vibrations adding to the almost painful pleasure fluttering through her thighs and core. She was clearly enjoying herself. _Albeit a little too much_ , Regina thought with a twitch of her parted lips. But for some reason Regina didn’t stop. She was sensitive and sore, her body throbbing after hours of toe-curling sex, but now matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t pull away. Maleficent rode her long and hard, she knew how to grip her, how to mark her, how to take her and fuck her until she screamed her name and her taut throat was hoarse. Even now, she begged Mal to stop, to have mercy and let her breathe, but her body wanted more, it sung with every touch and answered every caress as though it demanded more.

“Mal…” She panted her name, hoping she would let up this once and ignore the basic instincts that drove the beast within her. Regina rarely begged, but she knew if she didn’t force herself to stop and halt the powerful blonde, she would black out at any given moment.

Mal seemed to ignore her. Regina then heard a low rumbling chuckle thrumming deep in Maleficent’s chest as she no doubt found Regina’s weakened state amusing, but her exploring didn’t stop. Regina held back another whine as Mal’s tongue circled her pulsing entrance before trying to speak again “Ma-“, but she was cut off as a warm strong tongue pushed inside her, jolting her with a surprised strained “uh!” as the blonde dove in deeper. Regina’s mind caught up with the movement a second later, as she gasped and hoarsely shouted in surprise, “Mal!”.

But the blonde was too far gone to hear her. Strong hands grasped her squirming thighs and pushed her down, holding her firmly into the mattress as she pulsed her tongue inside of her. Regina moaned painfully, feeling a fresh wave of desire pool onto Mal’s curling tongue as the blonde swallowed every drip. She was considering pushing her away, her body was almost shaking after the amount of orgasms she’d had and she tried to reason with her tempted mind that she needed a break.

But instead, she felt her knees open a little wider, her calves slowly trailing over Maleficent’s shoulders to grip her firmly in place, her hips shudders slowing to a soft tremor as she began to roll against Mal’s questing tongue. Her back arched slightly with every thrust, hips lifting to meet the rough pounding of Mals toungue as she began to settle into a rhythm. A different moan escaped Regina then, low and lustful as she felt herself being stroked back to desire and the pain began to ebb away.

As Maleficent heard the change in the woman beneath her she retracted her tongue, replacing it with two of her fingers and lightly traced Regina’s quivering clit. Regina’s whole body jolted at the sensation, a ripple running from the backs of her calves to the tips of her fingers as her muscles tried to prepare her for another orgasm to come.

Regina eased herself back to rolling her hips against Mal’s now quickening hand. Her strong fingers thrusting relentlessly into her. Regina gasped in shuddering breaths, trying to ride the waves of pleasure now taking over her and moaned into the stifling room, the smells of sweat and sex overpowering them both.

M

Mal grinned at the sound, Regina’s throaty moans filling the room loudly as she took each pounding. Her fingers colliding with her rosy flesh, slapping against clenching cheeks and hot wet lips as she thrusted in harder, deeper.

She felt Regina’s pulse thrumming in the veins of her thighs, pulsating into the clit and core as the blood rushed to warm Mal’s demanding fingers. She turned her head and bit down, hard, on Regina’s inner thigh, causing the brunette to hiss before soothing the sting of pain with her tongue. Her teeth trailed sharply over her warm skin, canines digging into flesh just barely enough to make sure she marked her. She heard a moan from the brunette above come out jolted and broken. Maleficent’s clit throbbed at the sound so she thrust in a third finger and drove in harder, filling her, pushing her to take more.

Regina’s whole body rocked with the pounding of Maleficent’s hand, the creaking bed barely audible under the loud groans of Regina’s pleasure. Mal felt her own core pulsing with need as she watched the flushed panting woman come undone beneath her. Regina reached up and tightly grasped one of her own breasts, thumbing her nipple beneath her bra, releasing a deep keening sound in the back of her throat as she worked herself up to a frenzy beneath Maleficent’s touch.

Unable to resist any longer, Maleficent pulled away from toned thighs now littered with crescent shaped marks and wrapped her lips around Regina’s throbbing clit, sucking in hard and flicking the tender nub with the tip of her tongue as she continued to thrust relentlessly into her. Regina’s whole back arched as the pleasure overtook her, her breasts jumping up high into the air as she thrust her head back and let out a long guttural moan. Maleficent didn’t stop, driving her fingers in harder, feeling liquid heat running down her hand as she sucked greedily on Regina’s tender clit, pushing her further and further over the edge. Regina’s whole body squirmed as she remained taught as a bow, arching off the bed in pure blissful pleasure, desire rapidly sparking through her nerves as her orgasm finally rocked through her. Maleficent moaned into her, unable to hold back her hunger to hear Regina come again and again as she continued to drive into her, her fingers rapidly building up a pool of essence as Regina released wave after wave of liquid desire.

Mal felt Regina’s pulsating core suddenly quiver and she slowed her movements, easing the brunette through the aftershocks of pleasure before lifting her head and taking in the sight of Regina’s writhing body slowly easing back into the mattress. Mal flicked her blonde hair out of her hungry eyes, as she watched Regina ease into the soft sheets and her undulating body slow to rest quivering once again before her.

Withdrawing her fingers, she brought them to her lips. Regina’s head lifted slightly, following the movement with wide blown pupils as Maleficent savoured the taste of her Queen. With a final groan, Regina’s head collapsed on the bed beneath her, her whole body limp against the now moist sheets.

Mal rose onto her knees with a cocky grin, climbing over her conquered Queen to straddle her quivering middle and lean over her panting face, retrieving a cigarette from her bag on the hardwood floor.

R

After a few moments Regina slowly came out of her haze, dark eyes blinking open to find Mal’s lust filled eyes gazing down at her.

“Well, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised” Mal smirked, her breath crackling with heat as she lit the end of her cigarette and took a drag.

Regina shifted slightly, settling in more comfortably under the weight of the other woman’s presence now pressing down on her satiated body. “You’ve had me here all day and you think _I’m_ the one being selfish?” Regina’s throaty voice replied in amusement, unable to fathom how such a domineering woman could think her equal was capable of returning the favour after being refused the chance until her body was spent.

“Well it has been _my_ tongue between your thighs dear” Mal grinned, her teeth flashing past crimson lips. She let out a short chuckle before she continued “I suppose I could take some of the blame…it was hard to stop after hearing you scream my name”. She paused, pursing her lips “Although I do admit…hearing you say my name, in that voice of yours always has been a turn on”.

She took another deep drag of her cigarette, her eyes never leaving Regina’s as she did. Mal’s pupils swam with flickering embers as she gazed at the brunette lying freshly fucked beneath her, before she pursed her lips and trailed a hand to grasp firmly around the Queens jaw. Regina’s searching gaze darkened with lust at the possessive gesture, before Maleficent lent down and kissed her with overpowering dominance. Regina’s lips quivered along with the rest of her body after the high she’d just had, but she still dove her tongue in through the heady smoke in Maleficent’s mouth as she fought to take control. Mal hummed into her mouth as their writhing tongues met until she pulled away, leaving Regina smirking up at her.

Even after the thorough fucking she’d had, Mal was clearly amused that even now Regina was battling for dominance. It’s what they did, it’s what they liked. The power of play and the play of power.

The Queen slowly parted her lips, the smoke they’d shared trailing out of her open mouth and coiling into the air between them, causing Mal to part her lips and breathe it in. Regina’s eyes sparked with hazy satisfaction as she breathed “Oh I know, my dear _Maleficent_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Mal/Regina/DragonQueen fic and manip so please be kind  
> xx


	10. Regina Mills: Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina wakes up to find herself bare and ...alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning after. A short and sweet vulnerable moment from our madam mayors bedroom

"Bare"

Warm light caressed her skin. It was pleasant, warm. She heard the sound of birds waking outside, calling to each other in the morning sun. Her dark lashes fluttered, slowly. She was tempted to stay in bed. She loved waking up, muscles aching from the night before. Her dark lips quirked at the memory of soft hands gliding over her toned skin, worshiping her, teasing her. Her throat hummed as she lost herself to the pleasant memory.

She turned in the sheets, stretching her sore, tired muscles to reach for a familiar warmth...only to find the sheets empty beside her. Her eyes fluttered open, brow creasing as she realized she was alone. Slowly rising, she cast a glance around the room. Warm light filtered in through the windows, shadows swaying over the empty room. She settled on the bed, drawing the sheets up around her bare chest, suddenly wondering if what had transpired had been a mistake, a fleeting one-time-thing..a misunderstanding. She released a pained sigh, and cursed herself for letting her heart dictate her once again. She'd thought this time was different...She'd hoped anyway.

Ignoring the sting of longing and loss rising in her chest she sat up straight and dragged a hand through her long dark hair, curls rippling down her bare back as she continued to rake it through, lost in thought. Last night had been sudden sure. A surprise to both of them yet not at all after the years of 'something' sparking between them. She'd thought she wasn't the only one who felt it...was certain after seeing it in deep searching eyes, in tender touches and as her name fell from parted lips in a mantra and promise... She supposed she'd been wrong.

Shifting in the twisted cotton she clutched the sheet tighter to herself and couldn't help the thoughts that drifted through her mind. As she sat in the warming sun a ripple caught her eye. Turning she started as she met the eyes of her lover and felt her heart ache with relief...maybe she wasn't wrong after all.


	11. Regina Mills: Mmm...Morning dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina wakes up very satisfied and wonders where her bed-mate has wondered off to.

"Mmm...Morning dear"

 

“Mmm…” a husky groan vibrated through her throat as she stirred beneath the soft sheets. Soft lips had woken her, she realized as she began to drift into consciousness, a tingling sensation left on her shoulder. A smile slowly spread over her lips. _Not the worst way she’s been woken up that’s for sure._

Turning beneath the sheets, she yawned in a way that brought back memories of the sounds she’d unintentionally made the previous night. She’d tried to refrain she really had but…well, things became pretty heated pretty quickly…she was amazed they made it to the bed actually. She let out a low chuckle at the memory. God they were good together…so so good.

Opening her eyes, Regina looked over her shoulder to find the bed empty. Her brow quirked, _Up Early…_ she thought, surprised her bed-mate was awake before her and rather impressed they were capable of moving after hours and hours of mind-blowing gratification. It had been a blur of desperate hands, dueling tongues, wild thrusts and squirming moaning bodies. She still felt the tantalizing tingle of endless pleasure throbbing through her nerves. God they were so.damn.good.

“Mmmm” She moaned at the feeling, stretching out like a cat between the sheets, enjoying the feeling of being fully sated and oh so satisfied. She was kind of hooked, she didn’t think she’d ever get enough _…in fact…_ She sat up in bed, running a hand through her tousled hair, wondering where exactly her lover had gone and why she hadn’t woken up to a warm naked body by her side, enticing her to wake up with more… pleasurable activities.

Slipping out from beneath the sheets, Regina picked up her underwear from the floor, her eyes catching sight of a line of clothing laid strewn across the carpet in their rush to be free of restraining fabric the night before. Putting on her underwear, she slipped on a black lace robe and made her way out of the bedroom, tiptoeing over their clothes as she followed the sound of humming and a pan sizzling.

As she trailed through the room and rounded a corner she paused by the floor length window, the sight of her lover cooking pancake batter catching her off-guard. A warmth spread through her chest as deft hands flipped the pancakes to golden brown and placed them on a tray beside a small vase with a single rose.

She really forgot what it felt like to be this content, this blissful, this…happy. And as she felt the warm sun on her bare skin beneath rippling black lace, she embraced this moment. Lifting her arms and stretching her delightfully sore muscles, basking in the best morning she ever had…and with a flutter of joy she realized, one of many to come.

  
As she opened her eyes and noticed she was being watched, she smirked, slowly lowering her arms with a small content groan before murmuring “Mmm…morning dear”.

**Author's Note:**

> JUST UPLOADED "ON YOU'RE KNEES MISS SWAN FANFICTION"   
> For all of you who have been asking, I've finally uploaded it. It started out classic bdsm Regina Domme turned the desire to claim...
> 
> I'll update with more fanart & fanfic shortly.  
> Please be kind with your reviews! Its my first time making photomanipulations so I'd love to hear suggestions and requests to feed all your sweet and/or kinky addictions ;)  
> PS: If you're a SwanQueen fan, check out my latest work "Pure Bliss", its a hotel trope with a very horny Emma trying to get by sharing a room with our delightful albeit oblivious Queen.  
> ~to be continued~


End file.
